


Lead Me to the Light

by quiet_rebel



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Apologies to Alma, Beth is 18, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drugs, F/M, First Time, Forbidden, It was a green card marriage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Suit Kink, Taboo, Uniform Kink, Vasily is 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: After Beth is expelled from school, she gets sent to live with Vasily Borgov, her former stepfather.
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 51
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I assume you also read the summary and tags (I tagged pseudo-incest, even though no one is related by blood). If not, go back and read them. I'll wait...
> 
> Still there?
> 
> Okay, so, this story all started when I saw this picture of [Anya](https://i.ibb.co/pQhM2Pj/Bethcig.jpg) in pigtails, smoking a cigarette, so blame her :P
> 
> But if it helps, this story has [this](https://i.ibb.co/RycKncn/Bethfic1.jpg) [Beth](https://i.ibb.co/JqYqF2J/Bethfic2.jpg) with[ this](https://i.ibb.co/MV7v1bc/Vasilyfic1.jpg) [ Vasily](https://i.ibb.co/GTsWyBh/Vasily3.jpg).
> 
> As much as I love Beth and Borgov in the show's timeline, I also love writing them in a modern setting. I have the rest of the story outlined, but I wanted to get the first chapter out to get the ball rolling.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

A month ago, Alma Wheatley called Vasily out of the blue. Beth was in trouble. Kicked out of school for fighting with just one semester left of her senior year. Although he and Alma had been divorced for over a year, she no longer knew what to do about her rebellious daughter. Contacting him was her last resort. So, he suggested Beth come stay with him in Tennessee. He could probably enroll her at the private school where he taught in the foreign language department, and since it was her last semester, he even offered to pay the tuition. He owed Alma. Without their green card marriage, he never would have been able to receive his American citizenship. Alma agreed. Maybe a new environment was what Beth needed—somewhere with a little more structure. 

When Alma and Beth arrived on a Saturday afternoon, the first thing Vasily noticed was that Alma's little girl was no longer a little girl. He almost didn't recognize his former stepdaughter as Beth climbed out of her mother's car. Her red hair flowed down her shoulders in soft waves, no longer styled in a childish bowl cut. She was taller now with a shapely, curvy figure underneath a snug yellow sundress. Her ivory skin had a warm glow to it he never noticed before. The only that remained the same were her piercing hazel eyes. 

And right now, they were shooting daggers at him.

“Hello, Beth,” he said. 

She stood silently with her arms crossed. When Vasily first met the girl three years ago, she was a stubborn and moody fifteen-year-old. Before they married, Alma had explained to him her adoptive daughter's complicated history. Her biological mother, Alice Harmon, had taken her own life, and her biological father had abandoned her before she was even born. Now, Beth's troubled past seemed to have followed her. 

Alma walked around the car to hug him. Her smile and eyes were warm. “Vasily, it's so good to see you.” At least one of them was glad to see him. 

Before they were husband and wife, Vasily was just another one of Alma's piano students. Although he never lived with Alma and Beth, he took a genuine interest in getting to know the both of them. Vasily learned Alma's first marriage had ended soon after they adopted Beth when she was thirteen, so she was basically a single mother raising a teenager. He tried to help as much as he could, playing the role of a dutiful husband and stepfather. He played cards with Alma, helped Beth with her homework, and came over every Sunday for dinner. Although his relationship with Alma was friendly, it never turned romantic. Instead, they learned to appreciate each other's company. They were just two companions who enjoyed playing piano and having drinks together. And when Vasily officially received his citizenship two years later, the divorce was amicable. He moved from Lexington, Kentucky to a cabin outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, intrigued with the idea of living remotely in the woods. He had settled into his new life, never expecting to hear from Alma or Beth again, but life was full of surprises. 

“Come on.” Vasily wrapped an arm around Alma's shoulders. “Let's go inside and have a drink.”

“A drink sounds marvelous,” Alma said.

“Well, I have a Gibson waiting just for you.” He turned to Beth, who was still sulking to the side. “And for you, I have a Coke.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“She speaks,” Vasily said with a grin. He gestured for her to follow as he led Alma into his cabin.

There were two bedrooms, a small kitchen with a dining table, a single bathroom, a living room, and a back porch with an amazing view of the Smokey Mountains. It was enough space for him, but he knew Beth would take one look at the place and beg Alma to take her back to Kentucky. When he glanced at her, he saw he was right. Her eyes were wide, and her bottom lip quivered as she surveyed her new home. 

“This isn't fair,” Beth said.

Alma let a frustrated sigh. “Beth...”

She glared at her mother. “Why are you punishing me?”

“Punishing you?” Alma shook her head. “I'm the one being punished. I've tried, Beth, I've tried so hard, and I'm just exhausted. It's like I've hit a wall, and I can't get through to you, no matter what I do.”

Beth gestured around the cabin. “So, you're forcing me to live here for three months?”

“You're lucky Vasily is even taking you in,” Alma said. “If it wasn't for him, you would be repeating your senior year next year.”

With a gentle voice, Vasily intervened, something he often did after two years being their surrogate husband and father. “Alma, how about you head into the kitchen first for that drink, and I'll show Beth her room.”

Alma sighed again and threw her hands up in the air. “Fine.”

The tension in the air was still thick as she headed into the kitchen. With a smile, Vasily guided Beth down the hallway to the guest room. She followed with a stony expression. The room was smaller than her old room, but he had tried to make it as comfortable as he could, even purchasing the same light pink bed sheets she slept on back home and candles that smelled like jasmine and lavender just like the ones she liked. 

“What do you think?” Vasily asked.

Beth frowned. “I hate it.”

She wasn't going to make this easy for anyone, was she?

“Then, you won't mind if Alma sleeps here tonight while you take the couch, right?” Vasily said. 

Stunned, Beth's dropped open, but no words came out—for once. 

“Let's go,” he told her. “You owe your mother an apology.”

**

Mr. Vasily Borgov. The Russian who married Alma when Beth was fifteen. When Beth first met the man, she was certain Vasily was going to be another Mr. Wheatley, Alma's first husband. Cold. Emotionless. Distant. Instead, the man ended up caring for them more than Mr. Wheatley ever did. Despite it being a green card marriage. she began to wonder if Alma and Vasily really did have feelings for each other, but they always acted like more like friends instead of lovers. In a way, she was glad Vasily was around. Alma was a very lonely woman and having Vasily there actually made her happy.

Meanwhile, Beth grew more curious about the mysterious older man. He made her laugh, taught her chess, and how to say bad words in Russian. Each time he walked into a room, her heartbeat accelerated. Each time he hugged her or kissed her forehead, she practically melted. She couldn't deny it; she had a crush on her stepfather. But two years later, Vasily received his citizenship, and he and Alma went their separate ways. 

Still, when Beth saw Vasily outside his cabin this morning after more than a year apart, her crush returned full-force. She didn't care that he used to be her stepfather, or that she was eighteen and he was forty. He was still extremely good-looking with his dark hair and blue eyes. His black cable knit sweater and jeans couldn't hide his muscular body. She wondered if he still saw her as a kid, or had he noticed how much she had grown up? Well, now that she was going to be living under his roof, she had time to figure that out.

After a remarkably peaceful dinner, Beth retreated to her room as Alma and Vasily had drinks in the living room. When she finished unpacking, she called Jolene back in Lexington. As soon as her best friend's face appeared on the screen, she wanted to burst into tears.

“That bad, huh?” Jolene said.

“You have no idea.” She held up a hanger that had her new school uniform: a black blazer with the gold school crest embroidered over the left pocket, a black pleated skirt, and a short-sleeved white blouse. Apparently, Alma's solution for her getting kicked out of school was to enroll her in a private one. 

Beth chatted with Jolene until the signal dropped and the call ended abruptly. Just another drawback of living in the woods. She flopped back on her bed and looked at her uniform hanging from the closet door. Even though she only had one more semester left of high school, she was going to be the new girl on Monday. And if they were like the kids who attended private school back home, they were going to be a bunch of rich, stuck-up snobs. 

This entire situation was her own damn fault anyway. Getting expelled from school had caused Alma to finally reach her breaking point. She became desperate enough to ship her all the way to Vasily. 

With a heavy sigh, Beth grabbed her pajamas and toiletries and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping there was at least decent water pressure. But she paused in the darkened hallway when she heard Alma and Vasily still talking in the living room. It sounded like her mother was crying.

“I feel like I'm losing her, Vasily,” Alma said, her voice cracking with emotion. Obviously, the drinks had loosened her tongue. 

“You haven't lost her,” Vasily said softly. “She still loves you very much.”

“She has a horrible way of showing it.”

“Yes, Beth can be rather...temperamental, but she's trying. Let her try.”

Alma was quiet for a moment. “I guess you're right, Vasily. After everything she's gone through in her life, I should be more understanding. It hasn't been easy for her.”

“She's a survivor,” Vasily added.

Beth's heart clenched as she listened from the other side of the wall. She hated hearing Alma cry; it made her feel worse knowing she was the cause of those tears. And once again, Vasily was cleaning up the mess she made. 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear him leave the room, catching her in the hallway eavesdropping. 

“I'm sorry,” Beth stammered. “I was going to the bathroom and I—” 

“You made your mother cry,” Vasily said as he continued walking past her toward the kitchen. He didn't sound angry or upset; he was simply informing her what she already knew.

**

Beth had a hard time falling asleep on the couch. Maybe it was the fact she was in a new place, or maybe it was the fact that Alma was leaving in the morning. 

After having breakfast, the moment Beth dreaded arrived: it was time to say good-bye to Alma. When they hugged, Beth held on for a little bit longer. Her mother cupped her face between her soft hands and looked at her as though she was searching for that little girl she had adopted five years ago. Words clung on the tip of Beth's tongue.  
_  
“I'm sorry.”_

_“I love you.”_

But they stayed buried inside her. 

Alma hugged Vasily next. “Thank you for taking care of my Beth.”

“You don't have anything to worry about, Alma, I promise,” he said. 

For some reason, it sounded like he was promising Beth the same thing. 

As Alma got into her car, she turned back to them one more time and waved. It took all of Beth's strength not to run in beside her. 

Watching her mother drive away, Beth moved to Vasily's side, her chest constricting with sadness. A part of her felt like Alma was abandoning her like everyone else had done in her life, but when she felt Vasily's hand on her lower back, she realized she wasn't alone. 

Beth spent the rest of Sunday in her room. Vasily didn't own any television sets, so she was forced to watch Netflix on her phone, but with the spotty coverage, she could barely get through an episode of _Gossip Girl_ before the stream froze. Somehow, she ended up wandering around Vasily's living room, looking through his bookcase. They were filled with history books and biographies—most of them centered around chess. She remembered the stories he used to share with her about being a chess Grandmaster in Russia. He had been such a good player when he was younger that he got to travel the world, playing in huge tournaments and winning enough money to live comfortably for awhile without having to work. That was probably how he was able to pay for her schooling. It still baffled her that he cared enough to even take her in. But was he doing it as a favor for Alma or for her own good?

“I recommend Kasparov.”

Beth turned at the sound of Vasily's voice. He strolled into the room, hands in the front pockets of his jeans. She tried not to stare at his tousled hair or strong arms. 

“Who?” she said.

He pulled a hardcover book from the shelf and handed it to her. “Garry Kasparov. Russian chess Grandmaster. Former World Chess Champion.”

“Did you ever play him?” Beth asked.

“Once or twice,” he said with a shrug.

Beth reworded her question. “Did you ever beat him?” 

“Once or twice,” he said with a wink this time. “I just got off the phone with Alma. She made it home safely.”

Beth's heart ached at the image of Alma walking into her empty bedroom. Would she cry again like she did last night?

“Are you hungry?” Vasily asked as though he was reading her mind and trying to change the subject. “I can start making dinner.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Beth followed him into the kitchen to help. It felt natural to work alongside Vasily peeling potatoes and making the salad. They talked about her new school, books, if she was dating anyone (she was not), if he was dating anyone (he was definitely not). When the conversation turned to chess again, Beth couldn't resist challenging Vasily to a game. 

“Do you remember anything I taught you?” he asked. 

“I might,” she said with a smirk. 

After they finished dinner, Vasily didn't waste any time setting up the chess board in the living room. As soon as they started playing, everything came back to Beth, especially the fact that she didn't like to lose. 

Before they knew it, it was one in the morning—and they only quit because they had school in a couple more hours. As they headed to bed, Beth hugged Vasily for the first time since their reunion. She was glad when he returned the embrace. Nuzzling her face into his hard chest, she inhaled the familiar scent of sage and sandalwood, and like with Alma, she held on to him for a little bit longer. 

“Good night, Beth,” Vasily said, kissing her forehead.

That night, she had no trouble falling asleep.

**

Beth spent two hours getting ready for her first day of school. After curling, then straightening her hair, she ended up just putting it into a braid, tying the end with a black silk ribbon. Then, there were her shoes. Black ankle boots. Pink ballet flats. White tennis shoes. She went back to her first choice, the boots. Beth put on her blazer, and she stared at her reflection in the mirror for about ten minutes before she was satisfied with what she saw. If Jolene ever saw her dressed in this ridiculous uniform, she would be laughing her ass off—and Beth wouldn't blame her. 

When she met Vasily in the kitchen, he stared at her like she had suddenly grown antlers out of her head. Immediately, she started to doubt every decision she had made about her outfit.

“What's wrong?” she said, glancing down at her clothes.

“It's nothing,” he said with a shake of his head. “It's just—you look nice.”

She blushed. “Thanks.”

Beth wanted to tell him he looked nice too, but that would just sound too weird. He wore a black suit with the same gold school crest on his right pocket and a matching gold tie. He always looked so handsome in his suits, even back in Lexington when he visited her and Alma. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” Vasily asked.

“No, I'm too nervous to eat,” she said, touching her stomach. “I might end up puking on the way to school.”

He chuckled. “Okay, then, let's go.”

Thirty minutes later, she and Vasily arrived to Ridgecrest Academy. Even the name sounded stuck-up. As Beth walked into the school with Vasily, she played with the strap of her messenger bag. She felt everyone's eyes on her. Even though she wore the same exact clothing as all the other female students, she still stuck out in the crowd. It was like everyone knew she didn't belong there. 

When Vasily dropped her off at the front office to get her schedule, he hugged her and said, “Be good, Beth.”

She gave him a smile. “I'll try.”

Inside the office, another senior named Annette Packer was waiting for her. She was going to be her guide today. With her perfect bob haircut, pearl necklace, and manicured nails, Beth thought Annette was going to be a primadonna. But Annette turned out to be super-friendly and super-helpful, taking Beth to every class and meeting her afterward to make sure she got to her next one with no problems. Annette even told Beth she was at Ridgecrest Academy on a scholarship and that her mother worked two jobs just to pay for her tuition. It made Beth feel stupid to judge when she didn't others to do the same to her. 

At lunch, Annette took her to the cafeteria and introduced her to a few more seniors. Her boyfriend, Harry Beltik. His best friend and student council president, Benny Watts. Cleo Martin, Benny's girlfriend who grew up in France and still spoke with a sexy accent. Then, there was D.L. Townes, the editor-in-chief of the school newspaper (with a name like that, Beth was pretty sure Townes came from money). While the girls wore skirts and blouses with their blazers, the boys were dressed in black slacks, white dress shirts, and black ties—expect for Benny who wore a black bolo tie that had a longhorn skull attached in the middle and cowboy boots for some reason. 

As Beth listened to the group talk about the upcoming prom next month, her thoughts wandered to Vasily. Originally, she had planned to stop by his classroom for lunch. Now, she wondered if Vasily was disappointed that she hadn't shown up.

“So, Harmon.”

Beth turned to Townes, who was sitting next to her. She tried not to blush as he flashed her a charming smile. 

“What did you do for fun in Kentucky?” he asked. 

She shrugged. “The usual.”

“Like getting high?”

Moments later, they were standing in the woods behind the school, passing around a joint Benny had brought with him. The rich kids definitely had good drugs because after a few puffs, Beth was already feeling buzzed. 

“Wait—wait...” Benny clasped her shoulder. “You got kicked out of your old school for punching another kid?”

“Not just any kid,” Beth said, taking a puff before passing the joint to Annette. “The mayor's son.”

The group erupted with laughter and cheers.

“Fuck, why?” Benny said in awe. 

“He called my mom a drunk.” Beth giggled at the memory of the satisfying crunch of her fist meeting that asshole's face as blood gushed out of his nose. “It was fucking worth it.”

“I bet,” Benny said. 

“Yeah, and now here I am,” Beth said, extending her arms out. “In fucking Tennessee with my ex-stepfather.”

“Who's your stepfather?” Annette asked.

“ _Ex_ -stepfather. You might know him.” Beth raised her hand over her head. “Tall Russian guy. Looks kind of mean and scary.”

Harry snickered. “The Russian is your dad?”

 _“Ex_ -stepdad,” Beth corrected him. 

“Well, I think your ex-stepdad is hot,” Cleo said.

Beth smiled to herself. _Join the club._

Benny grunted next to his girlfriend. “What am I? Chopped liver?” 

Cleo patted his cheek. “You're still my little cowboy, Benny.”

“We always thought Mr. Borgov was connected to the Russian mafia,” Townes said to Beth. “Some weird guy living alone in a cabin like a hermit. Must be on the run from something.”

“He's not a hermit or a mobster,” Beth said in a dreamy voice. “He's a teacher and a Russian chess Grandmaster.”

“I don't think that sounds any better,” Townes said with a lopsided smile. 

“Watch out, Townes,” Harry said, wagging a finger at him. “She might punch you.”

“Yeah, I might!” With her fist in the air, Beth chased Townes around the clearing. The group watched, laughing, until Townes caught her in a tight bear hug. Grinning, she looked up him, suddenly aware of how close their bodies were pressed together. His hands drifted down her back, lower and lower and—

“Shit,” Benny said, checking his watch. “We gotta go.” 

Beth stepped away from Townes, her cheeks warm and flushed. Townes still had that crooked smile on his cute face. 

They all took one more hit from the joint before Benny stomped it out with the heel of his boot. Cleo sprayed them with some perfume that smelled like lemons and gave them all a mint. Either she was overly prepared or they came out here often to get high, so it was just business as usual for them. They didn't seem scared at all about getting into trouble. 

As Beth walked back to school with her new group of friends, she felt light and happy—or maybe it was the weed in her system. Still, she couldn't help but also feel a little guilty as Vasily's words echoed loudly in her mind: _“Be good, Beth.”_

Her first day of school wasn't even over yet, and she had already let him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, check the tags and summary. If it doesn't sound like your type your story, please click on the X in the right hand corner! 
> 
> To everyone else, thanks for joining me in this dumpster! Things kind of accelerate in this chapter. I've already started writing the next one, and that's where the real action (aka smut) takes place. Hopefully, it will get posted this weekend.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

As soon as the last school bell rang dismissing his class, Vasily let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been called down to Headmistress Deardorff's office once, which meant Beth had behaved herself. Still, his stomach was in knots all day, worrying about Beth. It started this morning when he saw her in her schoolgirl outfit. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her dressed in her form-fitting blazer and blouse, with her red hair pulled back in a sexy braid, revealing her bare face, and that damn short skirt and those damn long legs. She was the ultimate portrait of temptation and forbidden fruit. Every male student would be staring at her like fresh meat when she arrived to school. To make matters worse, she had caught _him_ staring, and he clumsily told her she looked “nice.” He suddenly felt like a stupid teenage boy instead of an adult man.

And that's what he was supposed to be—the adult. 

Vasily told himself it was wrong to think of Beth in any other way besides as her temporary guardian. He was her former stepfather and a teacher at her new school. Most importantly, Beth was Alma's little girl, who he had promised to look after. She was depending on him to keep Beth on the right path. So, having these fucked-up feelings for his ex-stepdaughter was definitely off the plate. 

Yet, his thoughts wandered more than once during the day to fantasies of Beth in her uniform, prancing into his empty classroom to sit on his desk, play with his tie, pull him into a kiss, and—that was usually when he forced himself to snap out of it. 

When Beth didn't come visit him at lunch as he expected, he went looking for her and found her in the cafeteria with Annette Packer and a few more seniors he recognized. It was nice to see her smiling and laughing, so he decided to leave her with her new group of friends. But when she didn't show up again after school ended, Vasily went in search of her once more. 

Just as he walked out the front entrance with his phone to call her, he spotted Beth standing in the parking lot next to a black Mercedes. She was still with Annette's crowd. A tall guy with wavy brown hair had his arm around her shoulders. Vasily recognized the kid as D.L. Townes, the son of the local newspaper publisher. When Townes lowered his head to Beth's ear to whisper something, she giggled and leaned in closer to him.

Vasily clenched his jaw and made his way to the group. As soon as they saw him approaching, their laughter and giggles abruptly stopped. 

“Did I miss something?” he asked.

“No, Mr. Borgov,” said Benny Watts. 

The other students, including Beth, all turned their heads away as though they were avoiding eye contact with him. 

“So, Beth, how was your first day?” he asked her.

“Um, it was good.” She stared at her boots. “Annette was a lot of help.”

“Well, I'm glad to hear that,” Vasily said. “Thank you, Annette.”

“No problem,” the dark-haired girl said quickly.

Frowning, Vasily half-turned and gestured to Beth. “Come on, Beth. Let's go.”

She waved bye to the group and followed him to his Chevy Tahoe. It wasn't a Mercedes, but at least the SUV worked. 

Sliding into the passenger's seat, Beth tossed her bag into the backseat and buckled herself in. She was still avoiding his gaze. 

“Beth, look at me,” Vasily said.

She took a moment to turn from the window to him. Her bloodshot eyes told him everything. 

“Are you high?” he asked.

Beth's silence was enough confirmation.

“Unbelievable.” He shook his head. “Do I have to give you a drug test everyday after school now?”

“It was just one joint,” she muttered.

“Just one joint? Beth, if you get caught smoking anything—and I mean anything—on school grounds you're automatically expelled. Do you really want to get kicked out of another school so soon? 

“I'm sorry.” She lowered her gaze. “Are you going to tell Alma?”

Vasily let out a heavy sigh. The last thing he wanted to do was make Alma worry more. He would take care of this situation. Wasn't that why she had sent Beth to live with him?

“No, I'm not going to tell her,” he told Beth. 

She lifted her head, eyebrows raised in shock. “You're not?”

“No, but I am taking your phone away for the rest of the week.”

Her eyes widened. “You can't do that.”

“I can, and I will,” he said, starting the car. “Maybe next time you'll think twice before you decide to go get high with your new friends.”

With an annoyed sigh, Beth crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. She gave him the cold shoulder the entire ride home. Inside the cabin, he confiscated her phone. Without saying a word, she stormed to her room and slammed the door shut. 

Vasily suddenly understood why Alma had reached out to him for help now.

Two hours later, he knocked on Beth's door to tell her dinner was ready, only to receive more silence on the other side. He waited at the table for a couple minutes until he realized she wasn't going to join him. Still, he filled a plate with a pork chop and vegetables and left it in the fridge for her.

It was around eight o'clock when he heard her come out of her room and head into the kitchen. Sitting in bed, grading papers, he listened to her as she rummaged around and re-heated her dinner. About thirty minutes passed before Beth appeared in the doorway to his room. Her hair was still braided. She wore a pair of pink and yellow plaid pajama pants and a yellow crop top. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra by her nipples poking through the thin material. Vasily promptly looked down at his papers. 

“Did you wash your dishes?” he asked.

“Yes, _sir_.” 

Even with her sarcastic tone, Vasily tried not to show how much those words affected him—and his cock. 

“Vasily?”

He returned his gaze to her as she stood in the doorway. Playing nervously with the drawstrings of her pajama bottom, she looked so damn young. 

“Are you still mad at me?” she asked softly. 

“You're not getting your phone back,” he said. “I already told Alma I took your phone away this week so you could focus on school. If she needs to reach you, she'll call me.”

“But, are you still mad at me?” Beth twirled the string around her index finger and bit her lip, waiting for his answer.

It occurred to him that perhaps she was asking him a different question: _“Are you giving up on me?”_ As an orphan, she would probably always fear rejection and disappointing others. So, instead of having others hurt her, she hurt them first. That was a miserable way to live.

“No, Beth, I'm not mad,” he said carefully. “Alma and I care very much about you. We just want what's best. That's why I promised your mother I would take care of you while you were here. Sneaking off and doing drugs is not a good way to start, do you understand me?”

She nodded. “Yes...”

He waited.

“Sir,” she finished.

This time, Vasily knew Beth meant it.

“Good,” he said. “I'm not going to treat you like Alma did. There are rules I expect you to follow.”

Beth tugged on her drawstrings and licked her lips. “What kind of rules?”

_How about when you're home with me, you're not allowed to wear any clothing?_

An image of Beth shedding her pajamas and crawling naked over the bed to him flashed in his mind. Immediately, he erased it. He didn't know which was worse: schoolgirl Beth or naked Beth. He moved his papers over his lap to cover his hardening cock. 

Vasily cleared his throat and said, “Don't worry. I'll let you know if you break any of them.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” Then, she left.

He waited until he heard her bedroom door close before heading to the bathroom to take care of some business.

**

The rest of the school week went smoothly for both Vasily and Beth. He kept an eye on her as she continued hanging around kids like Watts and Townes. As far as he knew, she stopped participated in their illegal lunchtime activities. They resumed having dinners together, although she still wasn't talking to him much. And whenever he suggested they play a game of chess afterward, she declined. He was fine with all that because at least he knew she was at home with him and not off causing trouble. Alma did call him once during the week to speak with Beth. She took the call in her room with the door closed, and when she returned his phone, her eyes were wet.

“Do you want to talk?” he asked.

“No.” She shuffled back to her room and shut the door.

He debated on going after her, but decided to leave her alone.

By the time Sunday evening came around, he was beginning to question his decision with having Beth stay with him. Would it be better if she was with Alma instead, especially if she was just going to keep on ignoring him? Was he even doing a good job of looking after her? Never mind the fact that he was still jerking off to dirty thoughts about her. It was starting to get tortuous having her around. But he couldn't forget Beth's forlorn voice asking if he was mad at her.

_Don't give up on me._

And he wouldn't, no matter what. 

Craving a cigarette, Vasily grabbed the pack of Marlboros he had stashed in his nightstand drawer along with a lighter and walked out to the back porch. He stared out at the dark silhouettes of the Smokey Mountains and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Next, he lit the cigarette and took a long drag, letting the smoke burn his lungs. He immediately felt relaxed. Out in nature, he was surrounded only by the sound of crickets and the cool March breeze. This was what he loved about living in this cabin. The solitude. The tranquility. The peace.

“Can I have one?”

Startled to find he had company, Vasily almost dropped his cigarette. He turned to see Beth sitting on the porch swing, curled under a fleece blanket and reading a book by moonlight. That's right—he was no longer living in solitude or tranquility or peace. Not since Beth arrived. 

“I thought you were in your room,” he said.

“I thought you quit,” she replied.

He responded with a shrug and took another drag from the cigarette, the red embers lighting up in the dark. 

“So, can I have one?” Beth asked again. When Vasily didn't answer, she said, “Come on. I'm old enough and we're not at school.”

If this was Vasily's only way of getting her to talk to him, he might as well take it. With a sigh, he pushed out a cigarette from his pack to her. Smiling, she moved from the swing to him. They sat on the porch steps as he lit the cigarette for her. He shouldn't have been surprised to see her inhale without coughing, but he was. His gaze traveled from her parted lips to the pink hoodie she wore with black leggings. Even draped in shadows, she was beautiful.

“You're staring again,” Beth said.

Vasily quickly turned his head to look straight ahead instead, puffing away on his cigarette.

She giggled and flicked the ashes from her burning cigarette to the ground. 

“Does Alma know you smoke?” Vasily asked, hoping to shift the attention back to her.

“I don't know,” she said. “Maybe, or maybe she's in denial. I steal enough of her cigarettes for her to know.” She turned toward him so their knees touched. “But I always liked your brand better.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You were stealing from me too?”

“Just one every now and then when you came over for dinner,” she said with a shrug. “See? You never noticed, did you?”

“That still doesn't make it right.”

With a smile, Beth bumped their knees together again. “Are you going to ground me for something I did two years ago?”

Vasily found himself smiling back. She was impossible.

He gestured to the book on the swing. “What are you reading?”

“That book you gave me,” she said. “I'm learning a lot about Mr. Kasparov.”

“You're actually reading it?”

“There's not much else to do when you don't have a TV or a phone.”

Vasily chuckled. “Nice try, but you're not getting your phone back yet.”

Beth pouted. “Come on, Vasily. It's been a week. I've learned my lesson.”

“Have you?”

She put a hand over her heart. “Honest.”

Vasily took another drag from his cigarette. The only thing he was certain of was that he was uncertain. “Fine,” he said. “You'll get it back tomorrow morning before school.”

“Thank you!” Beth gripped his right arm and rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to automatically stiffen. He could smell the rosemary and eucalyptus oils from his shampoo on her hair, which caused him to imagine her in the shower rubbing his shampoo and body wash on her naked skin. As blood rushed to his head, he puffed harder on his cigarette until it burned to the tip. He placed the blackened stump into an ashtray he kept hidden behind a potted plant and debated on lighting a second cigarette. 

“I bet your life is more interesting than Kasparov's,” Beth said, looking out into the dark woods. “The whole time I was reading I kept thinking about you playing chess while traveling the world. It must have been amazing.”

Vasily wanted to smile at his former life as a chess Grandmaster, but instead, his memories were only filled with work, work, and more work. Before he knew it, he was in his late thirties, and he realized he had done nothing but play chess for almost his entire life. It was why he ended up coming to the United States, to take a chance, to live a new life.

“Vasily?”

He peered down at the girl looking up at him, the silver moonlight pooling in her wide eyes. 

“If you ever write a book about your life, would I be in it?” Beth asked.

The question actually made his heart ache. Again, he deciphered her words: _“Do I matter to you?”_

And the answer was, of course, she mattered.

Vasily must have taken too long because the next thing he knew, Beth pulled away from him and wiped her teary eyes. 

_Damn it._

He removed the cigarette from her hand and extinguished it in the ashtray, so she would focus on him. She stared at him wordlessly.

“You would be in it, Beth,” Vasily said, glad that they were sitting in the dark so she couldn't see how much he was trembling. “But the question is would you be my daughter, my student, or my lover?”

Beth's breathing hitched, and softly, she said, “Can't I be all three?”

_Forgive me, Alma._

Before Vasily knew what he was doing, he grabbed Beth by her shoulders and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. Either she was too stunned or inexperienced (which he didn't want to dwell on), but she didn't move for a moment, not until he prompted her to open her mouth. As soon as their tongues touched, she moaned and fell into his arms. He cupped her soft cheek and took the lead, massaging their tongues together as he deepened the kiss. She tasted like the smoke and ash from his cigarettes. 

_"I always liked your brand better."_

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Beth was practically sitting on his lap now, and he hoped to hell she couldn't feel the bulge underneath his jeans. Her little breathless moans made all his nerve endings throb with need and desire. And right on cue, there was that voice in the back of his head reminding him how everything about this kiss was wrong. 

_She's only eighteen._

_She was your stepdaughter._

_She's Alma's little girl._

“Daddy,” Beth sighed into his mouth.

_She's my little girl._

Vasily jerked back. Daddy? He stared at Beth, still holding her in a tight embrace. She was looking back at him with astonishment and wonder on her face, her lips swollen from his kisses. How did he let it get this far?

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled. “I shouldn't have done that.”

Shaking his head, he stood and turned back to Beth, who was still sitting on the steps. “I'm sorry,” he said one more time before hurrying into the cabin.

Inside his room, Vasily sank down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. His heartbeat was still racing beneath his sweater, not just from the kiss, but from what he had heard. Beth had called him daddy, but that wasn't what troubled him the most. It was the fact that he had _liked_ it.

“Vasily?”

He looked up to find Beth standing in his doorway, holding her book and blanket, and afraid to meet his eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

“What?” He didn't mean to raise his voice, but the anger was pointed directly at himself. “You did nothing wrong, Beth. It was my fault. I crossed a line I shouldn't have crossed.”

“But,” Beth fidgeted on her feet, “But I wanted to kiss you too.”

Vasily sighed. “That was also my fault. I confused you.”

“But, Vasily—”

“It's been a long day, Beth,” he cut in. “Can we forget about this and go to bed?”

“Okay.” He recognized the way her bottom lip started to quiver as she turned away and headed to her room. 

Once again, Vasily debated if he should go after her, and once again, he decided to leave her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags again because they get turned all the way up in this chapter.
> 
> There is plenty of angst too, but I promise you, there will be a happy ending! I hope it will be worth the wait.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Two weeks went by. Since that night Vasily kissed Beth, he made sure to keep his distance. He took her to school. He took her home. He made dinner. She washed the dishes. And for the rest of the night, they stayed in their separate rooms. The next day, the cycle repeated—and it drove Beth crazy. 

First of all, even though Vasily was fine with acting like the kiss had never happened, she didn't want to forget it like he had instructed her to do. That kiss _did_ happen—and it had been real and awesome and full of passion. And second, she didn't care what Vasily said; she wasn't confused about anything especially with her feelings for him. She also knew deep down, Vasily wasn't confused either. It was clear he wanted her that night on his porch. But, why had he stopped kissing her? Vasily had assured her she had done nothing wrong, but she still wondered if she did. Maybe she was just a bad kisser. She was still a virgin, and she had only kissed a grand total of two boys in her life, but that was what they were—just boys. Vasily was older and definitely had more experience. She knew it the moment his large hands forcefully grabbed her, the way his rough stubble scratched her soft skin, and how his tongue moved inside her mouth as his commanding lips kissed her hard and relentlessly. She had never been kissed like that before—by a real man—and it was thrilling. 

It was why she called him “Daddy” in that moment of pure ecstasy. 

Despite Vasily pretending like the kiss hadn't happened, Beth still fantasized about her daddy kissing her. Alone in her room at night, she slipped her hand between her legs. She rubbed her clit, wishing they were Vasily's fingers touching her. She squeezed her tits under her T-shirt, wishing they were Vasily's hands. She licked her lips, wishing it was Vasily's mouth on her. When she came with a silent scream, she wished it was Vasily who had caused it. 

Breathlessly, Beth removed her hand from her wet panties. She turned over on her side, filled with sadness and longing. If she wanted Vasily to do those things to her, she had to get his attention. Maybe then he would finally acknowledge their kiss and their feelings for each other. 

The next morning, Beth waited until Vasily was in the shower before she sneaked into his room. She found his suit jacket and put her panties from last night into his pocket. Good luck trying to ignore that.

When they got to school, Vasily still hadn't discovered her panties. All day, she nervously checked her phone to see if there was an angry text from him. She didn't hear anything until third period.

_Come to my classroom at lunch._

The message didn't reveal anything to Beth—which only made her more nervous. 

At lunch, she told Annette she was going to see her ex-stepdad. 

“Are you in trouble?” Annette asked.

Beth wasn't sure, but secretly, she hoped she was. 

When Beth made it to Vasily's classroom, he was sitting behind his desk. He was still wearing his suit jacket. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary—yet. 

“You wanted to see me?” she asked him.

Vasily motioned for her to enter.

She walked in with her hands clasped behind her back, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

“Have a seat,” Vasily said, gesturing to a desk in the front row.

Beth sat in the chair, still waiting to see why she was here. She got her answer a moment later.

With a blank expression, Vasily reached into his coat pocket and pulled out her lacy pink panties. He didn't say anything as he placed them on his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“How did that get there?” Beth said innocently. 

Vasily didn't even crack a smile. Shit, she must be really in trouble. 

She was on the verge of apologizing when Vasily leaned forward and asked, “What should we do about this, Beth?”

She shrugged. “Take my phone away?”

“Obviously, that didn't work.” He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms again. “You're going to show me exactly how you got your panties this wet.”

Beth's heartbeat sped up. Had she heard him correctly? She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

“Do you have a problem with that, Beth?” Vasily asked.

“No...” She lowered her voice. “Daddy.”

His mouth twitched. “At school, you call me sir.”

_Fuck._

“Yes, sir,” Beth said softly as she dropped her right hand below the desk and under her skirt. Even though the desk blocked Vasily's view, he seemed more interested in watching her face. Biting her lip, she parted her legs and skimmed the front of her black cotton panties. It was too bad they weren't as sexy as the pair on Vasily's desk, but she had no idea when she got dressed today that she would be fingering herself in front of Vasily. 

As she slipped her fingers behind the cotton material, her gaze darted to the open door. Anyone could be walking by. What if Annette came looking for her? Or worse, what if Headmistress Deardorff found them like this?

“Eyes on me, Beth,” Vasily said.

At the sound of his stern voice, Beth immediately looked back to Vasily, who was still watching her intently. Well, she wanted his full attention. Now she had it.

Beth ran her fingers over her slit. She wasn't completely shaved, but she kept a strip of red hair neatly-trimmed down there. With her eyes locked on Vasily's blue, she pushed her index finger inside. An involuntary whine escaped her mouth.

Vasily's jaw clenched at the sound, but he didn't move from his chair. How could he just sit there? Why wasn't he shoving the desk out of the way to get to her? Didn't he want to touch her?

Beth had to make him again. She started to thrust her finger in and out of her hole, her breath quickening with each motion.

“How tight are you, princess?” Vasily asked in a husky voice.

Beth blushed at his naughty question. It sounded more obscene in his Russian accent. “Really tight, sir.” She smirked. “Virgin tight.”

Vasily sharply inhaled. “Fuck.”

For a second, she thought she had messed up and taken it too far, but then, he scooted his chair back.

“Come here,” he said. 

Beth didn't waste any time jumping from her seat to his lap. Facing the front, she pressed her back against his strong chest. Vasily tilted her chin up so he could kiss her. It was soft and sweet and made her sigh.

“So, you do remember,” Beth said.

“I haven't stopped thinking about it.” There was a pang in his voice that she couldn't quite explain. 

“Me too.”

“When you touch yourself?” He ran his hand up her bare leg and under her skirt. 

She held in her breath and nodded. 

“Like this?” As soon as his big hand cupped her warm center, she jolted and grabbed his wrist. “Put your hands on the desk,” he instructed her.

Beth did as she was told as Vasily began to rub her slit through her panties. She gasped and squirmed in his lap. His fiery touch sent sparks coursing through her body. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out. Her head turned to the open door again, waiting for someone to walk by and catch them in the act.

“Eyes on me, Beth,” Vasily repeated, his hot breath against the back of her neck. “Watch how I'm touching you.”

“Yes, sir,” she stuttered.

Beth lowered her gaze to Vasily's hand moving under her pleated skirt. It was such a filthy image. Beth in her school uniform sitting on her ex-stepfather's lap while he rubbed her pussy in his classroom. The reality of it made her gush, drenching the front of her panties. 

Vasily groaned as he glided his thick index finger behind the soaked material, touching her slit for the first time. She gasped at the sudden contact. 

He looked over her shoulder. “Lift up your skirt, princess.”

Shaking with anticipation, Beth bunched her short skirt up to her waist, and together, they watched as he penetrated her cunt with his finger. She let out a small whine. It burned in the best way. 

“So wet and tight.” Vasily kissed her cheek affectionately. “No one else has ever touched you like this before, have they?”

“No, sir, you're the first.”

He grunted in response and pushed his finger deeper inside, pausing at his knuckle. She was so horny, she almost begged him to push another one of thick fingers into her tight hole...if that was even possible. She already felt stuffed. Frustrated, she rocked back and forth on the large bulge that was growing underneath her bottom.

“Behave yourself, or I'll put you over my knee when we get home,” he growled behind her.

Beth whimpered at his warning.

Vasily wrapped his right arm securely around her waist to keep her still. She felt so small and helpless on his lap, but at the same time, she knew she was safe. He pulled his finger out of her pussy and began to tease her clit, sending shivers down her spine. Her breasts ached, and her nipples grew into pointy pebbles under her blouse. Trembling, she threw her head back. Vasily captured her mouth in another kiss, this one not as sweet as he forced his tongue in between her lips. Moaning, she continued holding her skirt up and watching Vasily's fingers rub her most sensitive spot. 

She couldn't believe it. Daddy was actually touching her pussy. 

Beth's eyes rolled back to her head as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her.

“That's it, baby, come on my fingers,” Vasily said in her ear. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, Beth yelped as she shuddered and climaxed. Her legs trapped Vasily's hand between her thighs, ripples of pleasure rolling through her boneless body. She went limp on Vasily's lap.

Beth was still floating when she opened her eyes. Vasily pried her knees open so he could remove his hand from inside her damp underwear. She wanted to curl up on his lap and sleep, but she knew it wasn't possible here at school. 

Vasily smoothed down the front of her skirt, covering her up. “Good girl.”

She smiled up at him. “ _Your_ good girl?”

“Yes, you're my good girl,” he said, brushing his knuckles tenderly on her cheek. 

Beth leaned into his comforting touch. Her entire body was buzzing now.

“You should go before the bell rings,” Vasily said.

Beth glanced down at the outline of his hard cock straining against his black slacks. “What about you?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I'll take care of it.”

“Okay.” She tried not to show her disappointment as she rose from his lap, her knees almost buckling. The inside of her thighs were slick, and her drenched panties stuck to her wet pussy. Vasily had caused that, meaning her wish had come true. It was everything she imagined late at night in her room and more. 

“What do you say, Beth?” Vasily said.

She clasped her hands behind her back again, giving him a shy smile. “Thank you, sir.”

He nodded with approval. “See you after school.”

Beth stumbled out of his classroom, unable to contain her grin. She was halfway down the hall when she realized he still had her pink panties. 

**

As soon as Beth left, Vasily's guilt and shame crept back. For two weeks, he had tried his hardest to draw boundaries with Beth. But today, his walls came tumbling down—hard. Right in the middle of giving a lesson on conjugating Russian verbs, he felt the piece of lace in the pocket of his suit jacket. That little minx thought she was pretty clever. When he texted Beth to meet him at lunch, he had ever intention of punishing her for pulling that irresponsible stunt by making her file some of his old teaching lessons. But as soon as he saw her again dressed in her uniform with her white ruffled socks and black loafers, and her red hair pulled up in a high ponytail, revealing her swan-like neck, he decided on the spot to teach her another kind of lesson. It had been foolish and reckless, but when it came to his former stepdaughter, he couldn't help himself.

Vasily looked at his left hand, the one that had been touching Beth's _virgin tight_ pussy, and lifted his fingers to his nose and inhaled her sweet and musky scent. It smelled just like the scent she had left behind for him on her pink panties. The same pair sitting on his desk, reminding him how weak he was. With a hopeless sigh, he picked up the garment and pocketed it again. As he made his way to the faculty's restroom to take care of his raging hard-on, he couldn't help but feel like an awful bastard. 

**

That night, Vasily made them a pepperoni pizza for dinner. Beth seemed happier, brighter as she consumed four slices. Even though he was glad to see her in such a good mood, the guilt and shame of what he did to her earlier still weighed heavily on him. That didn't stop him from making-out with her on the couch after they put away the leftovers. 

Beth was sitting on his lap again, this time, straddling him with her arms around his neck. She wore a skimpy white nightshirt that barely covered her legs, and he could see her little nipples and her emerald green panties. It was a dangerous combination. 

As they kissed, Beth lowered her hand to his lap and started to massage his cock through his jeans. He grunted and moved her hand away. 

She whined. “I wanna touch you, Daddy.”

“No,” he told her roughly. 

Beth sat back, pouting. “Why not?”

He sighed, hands resting on her waist. “It's better this way.”

“But it's okay. You can touch me.” She grabbed his hand and put it on her left breast. He gulped at how perfectly the soft mound fit in his palm. Quickly, he dropped his hand.

“What are you afraid of?” Beth asked.

 _You_ , he wanted to tell her.

Everything about Beth terrified him. Her innocence. Her beauty. Her courage. Her ability to live in the moment and without any reservations. Meanwhile, doubts and fears plagued his mind, especially when it came to their future together. The facts were he was still more than twice her age, still her ex-stepfather, still her guardian. This was all temporary. Once she graduated, she would be on her way back to Lexington and Alma. Better to slow things down now. 

Gently, Vasily pulled Beth off his lap and placed her beside him on the couch. Her eyes automatically narrowed. He could already feel the fight coming. 

He cleared his throat. “Beth...”

“Stop. I know what you're doing to say, and I don't want to hear it.” She raced to her room, slamming the door behind her.

_Shit._

Instead of leaving her alone this time, Vasily chased after her. He pushed her bedroom door open and barged in without waiting for an invitation. Beth was on her bed, curled on her side with her back to him.

“Leave me alone, you asshole!” she screamed. 

Anger seethed inside him, but he reminded himself he was dealing with an eighteen-year-old girl. One who was searching for some love and acceptance—even from a man like himself. 

Vasily kept his voice even. “Beth, will you just listen to me?”

She sat up and turned to him, storms brewing in her eyes. “For what? So, you can say this is all a mistake? You should have thought about that before you kissed me and touched my pussy!”

“Watch your mouth!” he snapped.

Instead of backing down, Beth leaped from her bed and stood toe-to-toe with him, even though he towered over her. The air in the room crackled with the energy flowing between them.

“You can't push me away, Vasily,” she said, showing no signs of intimidation. “You may be older than me, but at least I know what I want, and unlike you, I'm not too scared to admit it.”

Breathing hard, he glared at her beautiful and furious face. _Too scared?_ In an instant, he grabbed her and lowered his mouth to hers, crushing their lips together. Beth didn't resist. She willingly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, their tongues touching and already moving together in a familiar rhythm. He groaned, lowering his hands to her round ass and pulling her petite body closer to him. She rose on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck, desperate for more kisses.

This was the opposite of taking things slow.

Vasily pulled away to catch his breath and searched Beth's face, now soft and relaxed. “I'm sorry...” When she stiffened, he tightened his hold around her waist in case she decided to run again. “Let me finish. I'm sorry for being so hot and cold with you. It's just—fuck, this is all new and unexpected for me. I've never felt this way about anyone.”

“Is that why you're scared?” Beth asked.

Vasily could no longer deny the truth. “ _You_ scare me.” 

She lifted her brows. “I do?”

Her innocence was infuriating sometimes. 

He took in a deep breath. “Fuck, Beth, if you knew the things I want to do to you, it would terrify you too.”

As soon as Vasily saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, he knew that was the wrong thing to say to a girl who enjoyed challenges. 

Beth released herself from his hold and stepped back. “Show me.”

Vasily swallowed hard, watching carefully as she grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and pulled the garment over her head, dropping it to the floor. His gaze roamed her tight, young body: her wavy red hair falling over her pale, delicate shoulders; her C-cup tits and pink nipples; her narrow waist; the lacy green panties with the black bow in the middle that promised him paradise; and those long legs he wanted to feel wrapped around him. 

Everything about her was perfect, and he wanted to be the one to ruin her.

Beth moved back to him. “Show me, _Daddy_.”

The word triggered something inside Vasily. He knew he was a weak man. Today in his classroom had already proved that. But now, standing in Beth's bedroom as she offered her naked body to him, showed that he was also a bad man. 

He cupped her face in his hands. Despite her bravado, she looked uncertainly up at him, reminding him of her age and inexperience. He waited for the voice in the back of his head to speak up and recite all the reasons why this was wrong, but it never came. Proceeding forward, he pressed a soft kiss on her lips and pushed her all the way down back on her pink bed sheets, the same ones she slept on when she played herself, while thinking about him. After arranging her in the middle of the mattress, he covered her body with his. Looking into her trusting eyes, he still had to know.

“Do you want this?” Vasily asked.

Beth lifted her hand to rest on his prickly cheek. “I want you, Vasily. I've wanted you since you married my mom.”

Back when he used to help her with her homework. Back when he taught her chess. Back when he came over for Sunday dinners. That was a long time. 

Vasily silently asked for Alma's forgiveness again as he kissed Beth. Even with his clothes on, he could feel all her soft curves pressing against him. He dragged his mouth down her neck, licking her pulse point, and getting lost in her porcelain skin. She smelled sweet like peaches. He moved his kisses lower until his face was nestled in between her breasts. When he took a pink nipple into his mouth, Beth gasped. Lifting his gaze, he saw she was biting her lip. 

“We're not at school anymore, princess,” he said. “You can be as loud as you want.”

Vasily's mouth returned to her perky tits, sucking on her nipples. She tasted sweet like peaches too. When he bit down, Beth let out a loud whine. The sound shot straight to his dick. He soothed his bite with his tongue and did it again on her other breast. She whimpered some more.

“Daddy,” Beth sighed.

“Does that feel good?” he asked.

She nodded with a happy smile. “I like it.”

Then, she was going to love what he was going to do next.

Vasily's mouth continued south, kissing her cute belly button, before pausing at the top of her green panties. Beth spread her legs, giving him permission to go on. And because he was a bad man, he pulled the garment off her, tossing them to the floor. Kneeling in between her open legs, Vasily studied her pretty cunt. Pink and bare expect for a small strip of red hair, it glistened like a precious jewel. Again, he waited for the voice in the back of his head to warn him; instead, the only thing he heard were his lustful and impure thoughts encouraging him to go ahead and be the first to lick and taste Beth.

And he listened to the bad ideas. 

Vasily dipped his head to Beth's untouched pussy. As soon as he put his mouth on her, she cried out. It only spurred him to plunge his tongue inside her little pink hole. Her sweet and innocent juices flowed out of her like a fountain, and he drank the nectar like a thirsty man. 

Beth whimpered and moaned, thrusting her hips up into his mouth. Fuck, she was just as bad as him. 

He traced her slit with his index finger before pushing it inside her pussy. She was as warm and tight as he remembered. He looked up at Beth again, checking to make sure she was fine. Her eyes were closed, and she was grabbing her bed sheets.

“Beth, honey...”

Slowly, she opened her glassy eyes. 

“I need to stretch you.” Vasily almost didn't recognize the sound of his hoarse voice. “But I need you to tell me if I'm hurting you.”

“Okay, Daddy,” she whispered.

Vasily slid his finger in and out of her carefully. Beth whimpered each time, but she didn't tell him to stop. Still watching her face, he added his middle finger, and she mewled.

“How does that feel?” he asked.

Beth licked her lips. “Keep going.”

That was his brave little girl.

Vasily scissored his fingers in and out of her tight pussy. He checked on Beth again, and she was moaning and massaging her tits now, clearly enjoying what he was doing to her. His hard cock pushed against his zipper, wanting to participate in the debauchery that was taking place, but he had to be patient. Beth's needs came first. 

Curling his fingers inside her, he licked her little clit. That set her off. 

“Fuck!” Beth's hips jerked.

She definitely liked that.

Vasily's fingers quickened as he fucked her faster with them; the squelching sounds echoed in the room, and the urge to be inside his little girl grew with each swipe of his tongue. 

“Oh, god...” Beth grabbed the back of his head, pumping her hips up and down against his mouth and hand. “Right there, Daddy...please...”

_Dirty, dirty girl._

Beth clenched around his fingers, telling him she was close. She was so damn responsive. Selfishly wanting to see her come again, Vasily teased her clit and rubbed the sweet spot inside her until she started to convulse. 

_There we go._

She let out a loud wail as she climaxed, legs twitching and breathing heavy. Her release poured out of her, and he was there to eagerly lap it up. 

Satisfied, Vasily gently pulled his fingers out of Beth and placed a soft kiss on her pussy. He covered her body again with his and cradled her serene face with his hands. Despite everything they just did, she still looked like his sweet and innocent little girl. He kissed her, allowing her to taste her tangy cum on his tongue. 

“Is that all you wanted to show me, Daddy?” Beth asked, her gaze dropping to his hardness pressing into her stomach. 

If Vasily was a stronger man, he would have stopped right there, but he was not.

“Do you want to see more?” he said, playing with her tits. 

That mischievous glint returned to her hazel eyes. “Yes, sir.”

He was fucked.

Vasily rose from the mattress to undress, keeping his eyes on Beth the entire time as he removed his jeans and T-shirt. While Beth was soft and dainty, he was hard and muscular. Sprawled out on her bed, Beth gave his body an appreciative scan. Again, she didn't look intimidated by his larger frame, but as soon as he pushed down his boxers, her eyes widened at the sight of his long and thick cock jutting out from between his thighs. His cock was probably the first one she had ever seen. 

“Are you sure it's going to fit?” Beth asked curiously. 

He didn't care if it was wrong, but her innocence was a fucking turn-on. 

“We'll see.” Vasily grabbed Beth by her ankles and pulled her down to the edge of the bed. She gasped when he spit on her pussy and rubbed the fluids on her pink lips. “Just the tip first, okay?” 

She nodded enthusiastically.

Vasily spread her legs wide and positioned his cockhead right at her entrance. If she was as tight as she was around his fingers, then she was going to strangle his dick. 

“Tell me if hurts,” he told her again.

Summoning all of his self-control, Vasily pushed his tip inside her tight, wet cunt. Beth mewled softly, but didn't protest. So, he pulled out and did it again, watching her pink pussy lips part for him. Beth rose to her elbows to watch too. Fuck, that was hot. Using only his tip, Vasily rubbed her clit and slid into her. Beth responded with a string of breathless little moans and whimpers. Even though he was slowly stretching her with just his tip, it felt divine and sinful at the same time.

“Stop teasing me, Daddy, and put it inside me,” Beth whined.

At that moment, Vasily's conscience spoke up. Beth's first time should include roses and candles. A sweet boy to whisper in her ear as he made love to her. Not a forty-year-old man who used to be married to her mother. Vasily knew once they crossed this line, there was no going back. He would no longer just be her ex-stepfather and guardian, but also the man who took her virginity. Would he be okay with that?

“Vasily...”

He lifted his gaze to Beth, who was looking at him with so much adoration, his heart became full. 

“I want you,” she reminded him.

As soon as he heard her say those three words, all the doubt and worry inside him vanished.

“I want you too,” Vasily said. “And I want you raw and bare.”

He knew Beth was on the pill. When they were still married, Alma had told him she had put Beth on birth control after catching her daughter sneaking out to meet a boy. Thankfully, Beth never made it to that date. 

“I haven't been with anyone in years, Beth,” he reassured her. 

“I trust you,” she said.

Vasily's heart swelled at her words again. He positioned himself in front of her, tracing her slit with his tip. “Hold your legs up for me, sweetie.”

Keeping her head elevated, Beth tucked her hands under her knees and spread herself open for him. He took in the gorgeous sight before he pushed his thick cock into Beth's eighteen-year-old pussy. Immediately, he felt some resistance. 

Beth flinched. “Ow, ow...”

“Is it too much?” he asked.

Panting, she moved his gaze from his cock to his face. “Keep going.”

His little girl was so brave and strong. 

Vasily tried to work his way inside her as slowly as possible, even though she was unbelievably small and tight. Beth continued to whine, watching in fascination as his fat cock disappeared inside her inch by inch. He was going to teach her how to take his cock tonight.

When he reached her cherry, he stopped. Their gazes locked, and Beth's eyes grew wide. This was the moment they had been waiting for. 

“Do it, Daddy,” she said.

That was all Vasily needed to hear. He thrust in hard, breaking through the barrier and finally claiming Beth. She let out a strangled cry, her eyes welling up with tears. He felt like a monster. 

“Oh, baby.” Vasily instantly dropped to her, blanketing her slender body with his weight. He covered her face with kisses. “I'm sorry...I wish it didn't have to hurt.”

She sniffled and hugged him to her. “Then, make it feel better.”

Vasily nodded, lifting himself off Beth. Still inside her, he moved their bodies back to the middle of her bed. Beth's arms were still hooked around his neck, holding on to him. He glanced down to where they were connected as one and started to thrust, slowly and gently at first, careful not to hurt Beth any more than he had to. She whimpered, biting her lip from the pain.

“You're doing such a good job, princess,” Vasily said, hoping his words would comfort her. “Taking Daddy's big cock. I'm so proud of you.”

Beth smiled. “Thank you, Daddy.”

That prompted Vasily to move faster. The more he stretched Beth's pussy, the easier it was for him to fuck. And when he saw his dick painted in her glistening juices and virgin blood, it unleashed a primal instinct inside him. He smothered her, giving her a hard kiss and pounding into her. She wailed, clinging to him. The mattress squeaked nosily underneath them as their sweaty bodies slapped together. Each time he drove into her, her soft tits jigged against his wispy dark chest hairs. Beth wrapped her legs around him, drawing him deeper inside her. Soon, her pussy walls clenched and fluttered around his rigid member. Fuck, he wasn't going to last long. Reaching between their conjoined bodies, he rubbed her needy clit. 

“Oh, fuck, Vasily.” Beth scratched her nails down his back. “Don't stop, Daddy...give me more...”

He grunted like a caveman, slamming uncontrollably into her sopping pussy, while playing with her clit. He wanted to make it better for Beth, shower her with the love and appreciation she craved and deserved for being his good girl. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Beth came hard, her body erupting with spasms. 

Vasily followed right after her, groaning and spilling his seed deep inside Beth. For a second, he wished she wasn't on the pill as an image of his ex-stepdaughter's belly round with his child flashed in his mind. But the moment quickly passed. He had just taken her virginity—that was special enough. 

Beth's touch re-centered Vasily. She traced the lines on his face, studying him, as though she was seeing him for the first time. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

Vasily let her words wash over him. He could have explained her sudden confession as endorphins or her naivety, but that would also mean the same for him—and he knew that wasn't true.

With his cock was still buried inside Beth, he told her, “I love you too.”

Vasily kissed Beth and looked into her hazel eyes, also seeing her for the first time. The attraction he felt went beyond anything physical. She was no longer Alma's little girl, or his former stepdaughter, or a troubled teenager—she was his now. His whole world, his entire life. 

And that was why tonight was going to be their first and only time together.

Vasily slowly pulled out of Beth, trying not to notice the way she winced. Beth sat up, causing a stream of his white cum to pour out of her red pussy. There was also blood inside her thighs and on her pink sheets. He _had_ hurt her.

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand. “Let's clean up.”

In the bathroom, Vasily took his time washing Beth under the shower. He shampooed her hair and ran his soapy hands over her body, making sure to take extra care of her sore pussy. She took advantage of their closeness, wrapping her little fingers around his cock and slowly experimenting with touching him. She gave him a playful tug, and with a low growl, he stopped her before he fucked her again. 

After their shower, Vasily led Beth back to her room, where he got into his boxers and picked out for her a pair of yellow panties with white polka dots. She put back on her white nightshirt and followed him to his own room. Tomorrow, he would wash her sheets, and with it, any evidence of the dirty things he had done to her.

Laying together in his bed, side by side under the blanket, felt even more terrifying and intimate then what had just transpired in her room. He tucked a red strand of hair behind her ear and softly said, “This can't happen again.”

She let out a sad sigh. “I know.”

Vasily was only a little bit surprised at her response, but he knew what they were both thinking about. Rather _who_ they were thinking about.

“This would devastate Alma,” he said. 

Beth snuggled against him. “But, why can't I just keep living with you?”

It would be so easy to do that. Although it had only been a couple of weeks, this girl had infiltrated every part of his life. His cabin now seemed warmer and full of life. His laundry was littered with her bras and panties. When they went shopping, he paid for her make-up and tampons. He looked forward to their car rides to and from school. He enjoyed cooking for her and taking care of her. And now he knew what it was like to make love to her. Beth might have been his, but she didn't belong to him. 

“Alma needs you, and you need her,” Vasily said.

“I need you too,” Beth added, her plea filled with a quiet desperation. 

Even as the pain in his heart intensified, he tried not to show how much her words affected him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Beth and told her, “I wish you could stay, but the plan was always for you to leave me.”

Underneath the blanket, Beth intertwined her smooth legs around his hairy ones and pressed her small body as close to him as possible, resting her head right below his chin. “I'm still here.”

Vasily held on tighter to Beth, basking in her nearness for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this update took longer than usual! Honestly, writing this chapter was kind of emotionally draining. There are just so many FEELINGS that Beth and Borgov have to work through. You'll see...
> 
> A lot is still happening. For your reference as you read, I modeled Beth's prom dress after this [dress](https://anyataylorjoy.net/photos/displayimage.php?album=166&pid=8555#top_display_media) Anya wore a few years ago, and this is the [heart necklace](https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/heart-pendant-23003759/) Vasily gives Beth. Don't pay too much attention to the designer labels/prices, lol, they are just models!
> 
> And this is the song that helped me write that emotional love scene on prom night: [Lengua (Piano Version) by Catnapp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXcFs1b2roE). I mean, just [read the lyrics](https://genius.com/Catnapp-lengua-lyrics) *sobs*
> 
> Please don't be too upset with me when you get to the end of this chapter! Remember, I promised a happy ending :)
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

“Hey, girl! Where the hell have you have been?”

Beth grinned when Jolene's face popped up on her phone screen. “I told you my phone got taken away.”

“Yeah, but that was weeks ago,” Jolene said. “Don't tell me you're trading me for some rich new friends now?”

Beth laughed and rolled over on her stomach in her bed. Her door was open, and she could hear Vasily in the kitchen making dinner. It smelled like baked salmon tonight.

“I'm not,” Beth assured Jolene. “I've just been super busy with school. My mom has been on my case about my grades. She wants me to get at least one A this semester.”

“Can't you ask your stepdad for one?” Jolene said.

“No, I can't ask my _ex_ -stepdad for one,” Beth replied, glancing at her door to check for Vasily. “I'm not even taking any of his classes.”

“Well, that's dumb.”

Probably not as dumb as losing her virginity and falling in love with him. After their first time, Beth had felt Vasily for days. Not just physically from their strenuous lovemaking, but inside her heart too. Even though they had agreed to conceal their feelings for Alma's sake, it was impossible for Beth to go on and pretend they didn't love each other. Whenever she saw Vasily, she wanted to jump into his arms and smother him with kisses. She wanted to hold his hand, lay her head on his chest, and listen to him breathe. But most of all, she wanted to open her legs for him and feel his huge dick split her open again. She wanted to _hurt_ , but not in this way. 

And Beth couldn't even tell her best friend about any of this, even when she needed Jolene the most. 

She continued chatting with Jolene until Vasily knocked on her door and told her dinner was ready. 

“Gotta go, Jolene,” she said.

“Yeah, I heard,” Jolene said. “But you better tell me as soon as it happens!”

“I will.” Beth waved bye to her friend and ended the video. She looked up to find Vasily still standing in her doorway.

“As soon as what happens?” he asked her.

She shrugged. “I just told Jolene I think Townes is going to ask me to prom.”

Despite his blank expression, his jaw clenched. It looked like someone was having trouble keeping his feelings in check too.

Beth sat up in bed—the same bed Vasily had taken her virginity on—and innocently asked, “If he does, will you let me go with him?”

Vasily's blue eyes scanned her. She was aware she was only dressed in a pink camisole and a pair of tiny white cotton shorts—and maybe she had done it on purpose to get a reaction since she couldn't hide her panties in his pockets anymore. For a moment, she thought he might give in and run across the room and pin her to the mattress again. She was aching for him to touch her—anywhere and everywhere. 

Instead, Vasily let out a tired sigh. “Do whatever you want, Beth.” Then, he turned and walked out of her room. 

Frowning, Beth fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. That wasn't what she had wanted to hear. She wanted him to claim her and tell her she belonged to him, that he wasn't going to let some rich kid take her to prom. Not only did his indifference sting, it was beyond frustrating. 

Before heading to dinner, Beth covered up with a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. If they were going to keep this charade going, she might as well play along too. She looked into her mirror as she put her hair up in a ponytail. Staring into her hazel eyes, she noticed the hint of sadness there. She remembered studying herself in the mirror after she slept with Vasily, searching for any obvious changes and signs that she was no longer the same. But she still looked like the same eighteen-year-old girl from Kentucky who was in love with her former stepfather. How was that possible when her entire life felt turned upside down? 

Mimicking Vasily in a bad Russian accent, she said to her reflection, “Do whatever you want, Beth.”

Whatever she wanted. 

Well, that could mean anything.

Suddenly in a better mood, she smiled at her cheery image in the mirror. 

**

It was that Friday when Townes asked Beth to prom. It was actually sweet. He surprised her at her locker after fifth period with a red rose and popped the question. She accepted his invitation without any hesitation. As soon as Annette and Cleo found out, they immediately wanted to go shopping for dresses that weekend. 

On the ride home from school, Beth told Vasily she was going to prom with Townes and asked to go shopping with Annette and Cleo tomorrow. 

“Prom is still two weeks away,” Vasily said.

“But it might take me that long to find the perfect dress,” she told him.

“Where are you girls going shopping?”

“Annette's mom is going to drive us to Knoxville,”

Vasily lifted his brows. “Knoxville? That's an hour away.”

“It's also the closest city with a decent mall,” Beth said. “That's what happens when you live in the middle of nowhere.”

Vasily grunted. “Have you told Alma yet?”

Beth twisted her fingers on her lap. Beside her was Townes's red rose. It was already wilting. “I was hoping you could talk to her.”

“Beth...”

“Please, Vasily.” She raised her hands and folded them in a prayer position. “I know if I bring up prom, she will absolutely lose it. Please, Vasily, she'll listen to you.”

He kept his gaze on the road in front of him for a minute before finally nodding. “Fine, I'll talk to her.”

“Thank you! You're the best!” Beth couldn't help but throw her arms around him, giving him a fierce hug.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She cuddled against him, thankful that he was allowing this moment of intimacy. It was nice to see him warming up to her again.

“Besides, I'll be there as a chaperone,” Vasily said. 

Beth's spirits immediately soured. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her head. “You mean to spy on me?”

“The entire faculty was asked to chaperone.”

“How convenient.” She moved away from him, crossing her arms.

Vasily sighed heavily. “I'm not going to fight with you, Beth. I'm already letting you go to prom and to Knoxville. What else do you want?”

_You. I want you._

To Beth's surprise, she felt Vasily touch her bare knee. She looked down at his warm hand, then to his face. Instead of seeing him angry or upset, he looked concerned for her.

“This isn't easy for me either, princess,” he said softly.

Tears threatened to spill from Beth's eyes. She was still his princess. 

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” For being mad at him. For not taking his feelings into consideration. For the fact they couldn't be together. She placed her hand over his and kept it there until they got home.

**

The next morning, Mrs. Packer picked up Beth up at ten. Vasily gave her his credit card with no hassle. For the entire trip, the girls politely answered Mrs. Packer's questions about school and prom, while texting each other in the backseat.  
_  
Cleo  
Benny's hosting an after party at his place. _

_Beth  
Who's coming?_

_Cleo  
EVERYONE_

_Annette  
Benny's parties are wild!!!_

The old Beth might have jumped on board with that, but she knew if Vasily or Alma found out she went partying after prom, she would never hear the end of it. They might even pull her out of school a month from graduating and send her to military school instead.  
_  
Beth  
I don't think Borgov will let me go._

_Cleo  
Fuck that Russian_

Beth giggled. Oh, if only they knew.

“Something funny?” Mrs. Packer asked, still oblivious to what was going on in the backseat. 

“Nothing, Mom,” said Annette.

But, Beth's smile remained. 

**

They spent the next four hours in Knoxville, visiting every dress shop they could find. Beth was getting sick of trying on dresses and was about to give up when she found the perfect one at the last store. After she put on the dress in the fitting room, she looked at herself in the mirror, not picturing Townes' reaction when he first saw her in it, but Vasily's. The pink garment hugged all her soft curves. The corset top exposed enough of her cleavage to tease him, and the ballerina skirt fell right below her knees. It was classic and elegant—just like Vasily. All she needed were a pair of pink heels and the right accessories, and she would be set. 

When Beth came out of the fitting room in her dress, Annette, Cleo, and Mrs. Packer all agreed she had to get it, but then they saw the price tag said $300.

“Are you sure that's within your budget?” Mrs. Packer asked her. 

_Do whatever you want, Beth._

She charged the dress to Vasily's credit card.

**

If Vasily was mad about how much Beth's dress cost, he showed no sign of it. By the time prom arrived the following weekend, she was still certain Vasily was going to change his mind about letting her go. Beth already spoke with her mother about attending prom, and just like Beth predicted, Alma wasn't too happy about her going, but she felt better knowing Vasily would be there chaperoning. If Alma also knew Vasily had taken her little girl's innocence, she wouldn't be feeling that way. After all, Beth was still Vasily's dirty little secret. 

On the day of prom, Cleo picked Beth up to get ready at her house. She was also treating the girls to a trip to the salon to get their hair, make-up, and nails done—courtesy of Cleo's parents. 

“See you tonight,” Beth said to Vasily as she headed to the front door with her dress in the garment bag. Vasily still hadn't seen it for a reason. She still wanted to see his reaction when he saw her in it for the first time.

“Hold on,” he told her.

With her hand on the doorknob, she paused. Here it was. 

_Beth, you're not going to prom..._

Instead, Vasily handed her a hundred dollar bill.

“In case you need anything else,” he said.

She gave him a puzzled look, but took the money. “Thanks.” Without thinking about it, she rose on her toes to give him a quick kiss on his lips. Pain flickered in Vasily's soft blue eyes, but before the kiss could turn into anything more, he stepped back and opened the door for her. She only left because Cleo was waiting outside.

Swirling with confusion, Beth hurried out and got into Cleo's Porsche. 

“Are you ready for tonight?” Cleo asked, grinning.

She looked back at Vasily, who was watching from the front porch.

“Definitely,” Beth said.

**

Vasily arrived at the banquet hall an hour before prom was to begin. Working at a private school full of wealthy students definitely showed. The elaborate decorations coordinated with this year's theme of Beethoven's “Moonlight Sonata.” Giant black musical notes littered the floor and photo area, along with silver ribbons and streamers meant to represent moon beams. 

“Hello, Mr. Borgov.” Headmistress Deardorff approached him as he was setting out the plastic cups for the punch bowl. “You look nice.”

Vasily glanced down at his usual black suit. “Thank you. You look nice as well.” The headmistress was dressed in a silver sequin dress. Her auburn hair was pinned back in a bun and her signature pearls draped her neck. 

She smiled. “Thank you for saying that.” Looking around the room, she asked, “So, what do you think?”

“It's a bit much, but it is prom,” Vasily said.

“I remember my prom. It was so tacky and cheesy, but it was so much fun.” It was hard to imagine the headmistress as a teenager, but then again, Vasily had been young too once upon a time. “What about you, Mr. Borgov? Did you go to prom?” 

“We don't have prom in Russia. We had something called vypusknоi vechеr, which takes place on graduation day,” he said. “After graduation, we went to a dance, so I suppose that was the closest thing to prom for me.”

Vasily recalled the fun he had with his friends, awkwardly slow dancing with his date, Nadia, and walking her home afterward. When she kissed him good night, it was like he was walking on the moon. He thought back to when Beth kissed him earlier. It had caught him off guard, but that was Beth. There was nothing predictable about her. 

“I heard D.L. Townes asked Beth to prom,” Headmistress Deardorff said. 

Vasily tried not to show any displeasure. “He did.”

“I'm glad she's fitting in,” she said. “Honestly, when you came to me with her predicament at the start of this semester, I was a little hesitant about allowing a student like her here at Ridgecrest, but you gave me your word she wouldn't be any trouble and you were right. She's making excellent progress. You should be proud.”

“I am.” Vasily smiled to himself, thinking about how the sullen girl who had arrived to his cabin had transformed into a lively young woman. 

After a few more minutes of chit-chat, Headmistress Deardorff excused herself when she spotted more faculty members entering the room with decorations. As she walked away, Vasily let Headmistress Deardorff's words sink in. It was true; it wasn't that long ago when he went to her office to explain Beth's situation, not knowing how her presence would eventually disrupt so many parts of his life. Things were so much simpler back when he thought he was just repaying Alma back and taking in her troubled daughter. Then, he had to go and fall in love with Beth.

Things had to go back to being simple again.

That was why he had to act like the chaperone tonight, not the jealous lover. He wanted Beth to experience prom like the rest of her classmates. Which is why he talked to Alma for get her approval and looked the other way when he saw his credit card bill. Tonight had to be perfect for Beth.

When Beth arrived later that evening, Vasily saw that perfection. She looked radiant in her pink ballerina dress. Her red hair was pinned up in a sleek bun with wispy curls framing her delicate face, while a pink diamond tiara rested on top. She didn't look like she was wearing much make-up, allowing her natural beauty to come through with just some mascara, blush, and a cinnamon rose lipstick. His heart tugged at the sight of her hanging on to Townes' arm with his white corsage wrapped around her left wrist, but when their gazes connected, Vasily knew she had picked out this perfect outfit—from her tiara to her pink heels—just for him. 

For the rest of the night, Vasily tried to focus on his assigned task and hand out punch to the students, while keeping an eye on Beth as she moved around the room, talking and dancing with her friends. She was having fun, enjoying her time, and making lasting memories. It should always be like this for her. 

When Benny Watts and his French girlfriend were named prom king and queen, Vasily managed to sneak out out a back door to get some air. He wished he had a cigarette right now. Instead, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and gazed out to the dark silhouettes of the Smokey Mountains. He thought about that night on his back porch with Beth when they shared their first kiss, and he knew that when he looked at those mountains, he would always think about that kiss. And whenever he came to work, he knew he would always think about the first time he touched her in his classroom. And when he was at home, he knew he would always think about the first time he was inside her.

Like an early morning fog, Beth Harmon would linger long after she left him. Tonight was prom, and in a few more weeks, it would be graduation. He was already counting down the days in his head, preparing himself to let go of the one good thing in his life. 

“Vasily?” 

He turned at the sound of Beth's voice to find her standing behind him. Covered in moonlight, she looked even more beautiful in her ballerina dress. 

“It's freezing.” He instantly removed his jacket to put over her naked shoulders. “What are you doing out here?” 

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” she said.

If she knew he was out here wallowing in his self-pity, it would ruin her night. He avoided her curious expression. “Are you having a good time?”

“I am.” Then, she added, “But, it doesn't look like you are.”

Vasily frowned, dropping his hands from her. Was his facade cracking or could Beth just easily see through his mask? 

“That doesn't matter,” he said. “All that matters is that you are.”

Beth took a tentative step toward him. “Benny is having a party after prom.”

Vasily swallowed the lump in his throat. “And you want to go?”

“Do you want me to?” she asked as though she was challenging him. 

_What I want is to push you against this wall and kiss you until I take your breath away._

Instead, he kept his hands to himself. “Do whatever you want, Beth,” he told her again.

With disappointment written all over her face, she nodded and handed him back his jacket. “Okay, then, I'm going.”

Vasily watched her walk back inside the building, leaving him out in the cold. 

**

Vasily should have told Beth no.

It was close to midnight and she still wasn't home. Stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt, he sat on his bed, constantly monitoring his phone for any messages or calls. It looked like she was having too much fun to even bother checking-in with him. 

Which was a good sign, right? He was letting Beth be a teenager tonight and enjoy the things kids her age should be doing on a typical prom night, not punishing her for wanting to do those things. 

When Vasily heard the front door open and close fifteen minutes later, he let out a sigh of relief. The floorboards creaked as Beth made her way down the hallway. He quickly tried to make it look like it he was reading a magazine in bed and not worrying about her.

Beth peeked into his open door, holding her heels in her hands. “Hi.”

He set aside the copy of _Chess Life_ and casually asked, “How was Benny's party?”

“Best orgy I've ever been to," she said without missing a beat.

Vasily's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Of course, she turned the tables on him. 

“I'm kidding!” Beth giggled at his reaction. “Townes was an absolute gentleman.”

He shook his head at her so-called joke. “Did he give you a good night kiss?”

“Only on the cheek.”

Vasily wondered if it was because Townes didn't want to cross a line while sitting outside a teacher's house or if that was the only spot Beth would allow him to put his lips. Either way, both was good. 

“Thank you for tonight, by the way,” Beth said.

“What do you mean?”

“You made all this possible.” She gestured to her dress, shoes, and jewelry. “I felt like a real princess.”

Vasily's chest tightened with the strong weight of his emotion. He should just end the conversation and send Beth away, but he could no longer deny how much he wanted her. 

_Weak. You're a weak man._

Before Vasily could stop himself, the words rolled out of his mouth: “That's because you are one.”

“ _Your_ princess, right, Daddy?” Beth's entire demeanor changed as she left her heels at the door and gracefully entered his room. Clasping her hands behind her back, she gave him a shy smile. “I know it hurt you to see me at prom with Townes. You thought you were making me happy, but the only thing that does is you, Vasily. And if we only have a few more weeks together, I want to spend my time showing you how much you make me happy.” She knelt on the rug beside his bed, her pink ballerina dress pooling around her waist and her chest heaving, skin flushed and tits pressed against her corset. Even under the dull yellow lamp light, the diamonds in her tiara sparkled. “I want to take care of you like you take care of me.”

Vasily held his breath, watching Beth's left hand timidly inch itself up his lap. Her manicured pink nails and white corsage cast a wonderful contrast to the front of his black boxers. Their gazes met, and he silently encouraged her to keep going. She massaged his cock through the cotton, softly stroking his length until it began to harden from her touch. His breathing grew more swallow as she rubbed him.

“I missed you, Daddy,” Beth whispered.

That was what finally broke him. 

Vasily swung his legs over the side of the bed, and Beth eagerly responded, helping him push his boxers off. His thick and veiny cock sprung out from a thatch of dark pubic hair; all nine inches demanded Beth's full attention—and she willingly gave it. Settling between his naked thighs, she ran the palm of her hands up his hard muscle and coarse leg hair until they wrapped around his dick. He cursed in Russian, causing Beth to immediately cringe and let go.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” she asked.

He smiled at her innocent question. “No, baby, it feels good.” He cupped her cheek and gave her a tender kiss, breathing in the scent of her peony perfume. “Very good.”

“I'll be more careful.” Beth curled her fingers around his cock again and his ego swelled, seeing that her small hand could barely wrap around his size. Unlike the moment in the shower after their first time, he allowed Beth to explore him. From his hard dick to his heavy balls, she tugged and pulled and twisted and squeezed. Her face filled with a quiet concentration as she learned what he liked, which was all of it. 

Peering up at him, she asked sweetly, “Can I taste you, Daddy?” 

At this point, Vasily was on the verge of combusting. “Yes, sweetheart.” He wanted nothing more than to see and feel Beth's mouth wrapped around his cock. 

Beth blushed. “I've never done this before either.”

Vasily caressed her cheek again. “Start by licking it first.”

Beth's eyes lit up at his suggestion. Holding the base, she swirled her soft pink tongue over the mushroomhead tip.

Vasily's breathing hitched. “That feels real nice...”

His reassuring words caused Beth to act more daring. She slid her warm tongue up and down both sides of his velvety member like she was a licking a melting popsicle on a summer day. A welcomed shudder went down his spine. 

“Spit on it,” Vasily ordered.

The red in Beth's cheek deepened as she pursed her lips together and spat on him, coating his cock with her saliva. Using both of her hands, she stroked his wet dick. Her touch sent reverberations throughout Vasily's body. 

“That's it, baby,” he murmured. “You're doing so well.”

Beth beamed at his praise and wrapped her mouth around him again, suckling on his tip. Vasily's hips jerked. He clenched his jaw, sweat collecting on his forehead. He grabbed his bed sheets as he struggled to maintain control. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. Beth moaned as she took Vasily deeper into her mouth, her pink lips stretching wide to accommodate his girth. She could only make it halfway before she choked and pulled back. The wrongness of this situation was terrible and marvelous at the same time. 

“Do you want to try again?” Vasily asked.

Wiping her mouth, Beth nodded.

“Breathe through your nose this time, and watch your teeth when you suck.” He instructed Beth like she was one of his students, and in a way, she was. In fact, she was his best student. 

Beth seemed to understand her role as well as she smiled and said, “Yes, sir.” She leaned forward again to swallow him. Her brows knitted as she tried to stuff more of his cock in between her lips. He groaned at the feel of his cock sliding over her warm tongue. When she made it halfway down again, she paused and looked up at him with her pretty hazel eyes. Fuck, that was beautiful. 

Vasily smiled down at her. “You like Daddy's cock in your mouth, princess?” 

His cock muffled Beth's answer, but she nodded and pulled off with a loud slurp. “I love it.” She licked her wet lips and stroked his dick as pre-cum dripped from his tip. Without wasting another moment, she took him into his mouth again, sucking the liquid down. 

Vasily's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. “Fuck...” He reclined on his hands and watched Beth bob her head up and down his silky member, making little gagging noises each time her rosy apple cheeks hollowed out. It was hard to imagine this was her first time sucking cock. She expertly licked and stroked him like they had done this a hundred times before. His only explanation was that their shared connection was just that deep and intuitive, despite their age difference and complicated history.

“Come here,” he said, pulling her mouth from his cock to his lips. He gave her a deep kiss, massaging their tongues together and tasting the salty sweetness inside. When they separated, he studied her soft features and the dreamy look in her eyes. Her plump lips were parted, waiting for more. Even though she just gave him the most amazing blowjob, she looked pure and innocent—and achingly _young._ How could this angel love a terrible and vile man like himself? The need to consume Beth frightened him. She had opened something inside him that he could never close. 

Rising from the bed, Vasily tugged on his cock and stood over Beth as she remained obediently on her knees. She placed her hands behind his calves and tilted her head back, opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out. He knew what she wanted. Vasily slowly began to feed her his cock. She whimpered with each inch that disappeared into her mouth. Even as she choked on the halfway mark, she didn't move away.

_“I want to take care of you like you take care of me.”_

“Good girl,” Vasily said, cradling the back of her head. Not one strand of red hair was out of place and her diamond tiara still sat securely on top. He pushed deeper inside her small mouth. There was so much saliva pooling in the back of her throat, it sounded like she was gurgling. He wasn't going to be able to fit his entire cock in, but it didn't matter. Just being inside Beth a little was worth it. Once he couldn't go any further, he focused on her watery eyes and pulled back slightly, only to slam right back in. Beth choked, but she kept holding on to him. “Good girl,” he repeated as he thrust in and out of her mouth. 

Tears fell from the corner of Beth's eyes and drool dribbled down her chin, but he didn't slow his relentless pace. Vasily seared into his memory the messy image of Beth on her knees, dressed in her pink prom dress with her lipstick smeared, gagging on his big cock. Lust and desire sent his tense body into overdrive, fucking her mouth faster. Shit, he wasn't going to last very much longer. 

Beth moaned and fidgeted on the floor, and Vasily could only imagine how soaked her panties were right now. He was going to find out soon.

“Are you ready for Daddy's cum?” The filth in his words burned through him like a fever he needed to break. 

Beth's moans grew louder in response.

Groaning and grunting like an animal, Vasily bent her head back and stroked his cock from base to tip, jerking off into her open mouth and spraying his white cum on her tongue. Beth didn't even flinch. When he finished, he collapsed back on his bed, breathless and in a hazy stupor. He watched in wonder as Beth closed her mouth and swallowed his load in one gulp. She smacked her lips together and opened her empty mouth to show him it was all gone.

“You're incredible.” Vasily grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. With their foreheads touching, he told her, “I love you so much.” Then, he helped her to her feet and sneaked his hand under her dress. Moving past her wet panties, he made contact with her smooth and hairless pussy. His eyes widened at the revelation that she had waxed for him, probably during that salon visit this morning. 

“You said in case I needed anything else,” Beth said softly as though she was embarrassed.

Well, at least she was putting his money to good use.

Vasily pulled his hand away. “Let me see.”

Beth slid the side zipper down and stepped out of her dress. Topless with just a pair of white lacy panties, she was the epitome of flawlessness. Sitting eye level with her pussy, he placed his hands on her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled her nose against the drenched lace, inhaling the scent of her heavy arousal. It was all for him. Yanking her panties down her bare legs, Vasily sucked in his breath, entranced at the sight of her tiny bubblegum pink slit. He had to return the favor and taste Beth too.

Quickly, Vasily reversed their positions and placed Beth on the bed so he stood over her. He removed his shirt and scanned her body, naked except for her diamond tiara and white corsage. Beth may not have been crowned prom queen tonight, but she still was going to be treated like royalty. 

It was his turn to kneel. 

Vasily sprinkled soft kisses along her milky white legs and thighs before spreading them. Her dewy pussy opened for him, juicy and sweet like the center of a pomegranate. Beth wailed as he latched his mouth on her.

“Oh, Dad— _Daddy_...” She shivered and stammered. “Fuck, that feels good...”

It tasted good too. Vasily licked into her pink center, gathering as much of her nectar as possible. Digging his nails into her skin, he ate Beth's pussy like a madman, drowning in her. He was obsessed and possessed. His whole life had been filled with rigid structure and discipline, and all it took was an eighteen-year-old girl to make him throw his rule book out the window. 

With Beth's juices coating the stubble on his chin, Vasily traced her little seam. It still felt like her pussy was his secret treasure. He felt protective of it. Slowly, he pushed his index finger in her. She whimpered some more. He slid in his middle finger next, the two digits curling side-by-side inside her heat. 

“Remember how tight you were the first time, baby? I could hardly fit one finger.” He added a third one into her tight cunt. “Now, look at you.” Beth let out a loud whine, and he checked her face, only to see her eyes closed in rapture. 

Vasily began to fuck her deep with his fingers, while lowering his mouth to her clit and licking the sensitive nub. Beth squealed, riding his fingers and mouth without any inhibitions. He loved that she could just let go with reckless abandon. It was dangerous and contagious. Determined to see her fall apart, Vasily fucked her harder and faster with his fingers.

Beth arched her back. “I'm coming, Daddy...” Her pussy clenched around his thick fingers, her body shaking violently as the orgasm began to take her over. “Yes, Daddy...yes!”

Vasily planted his mouth back on her bald pussy just as she climaxed. Her sweet release poured out on his waiting tongue and he greedily lapped it up. Even after he dislodged his fingers from inside her, he didn't stop licking and tasting her. 

Obsessed and possessed.

Beth put her hand on his shoulder as if to push him away. “Wait, Vasily...”

But it was too late. She was going to come again. A series of jolts went through her body as she flailed under him. Fuck, there was nothing sexier than seeing Beth lose control. Her knees locked around his head, and she shrieked, her back hitting the mattress from sheer exhaustion. 

Vasily cleaned up the slick between her thighs and kissed his way up her perspiring body. She was still trembling from the aftershocks. He pressed himself on top of her, enjoying her lavish softness. Her sleepy eyes looked up at him, but it was far from over. 

Beth's mouth dropped open as he wrapped her legs around his waist and shoved his cock inside her slippery pussy. Fingering and tasting her had made him fucking hard again. Despite making her come twice, she was still impossibly small and tight, but he patiently worked his thick cock inside of her until he bottomed out. Vasily groaned at how snug she felt. Beth was strangling his dick, whether she knew it or not. He held her waist down to the bed, plunging his dick in and out of her. She kept her arms limp at her sides, wincing but whimpering and moaning as he selfishly used her tight little body. The bed rocked and mattress squeaked as a result of how roughly he was taking Beth. It was only their second time, yet he couldn't stop pounding into her. 

“Daddy, please...” Beth whined. “Please, come inside me...”

Loose red hair strands fell over her eyes, but that damn tiara still hadn't budged like it knew it belonged on her head. Her firm round tits bounced with each deep and forceful thrust—and she accepted each one with no complaints just like when he fucked her mouth because he knew his princess only wanted to make her daddy happy. It only took a couple more pumps before Vasily's rhythm faltered and he came with a shout, shooting his cum deep inside her womb. 

With a weary and satisfied sigh, Vasily gently pulled his softening cock out of Beth, leaving behind his mess on her pink pussy. Beth let out a sigh, already half-asleep. He smiled at how wrecked she looked. 

Tilting her head up, he captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. “You made Daddy very happy tonight.”

She smiled brightly at him. “Good.”

Vasily moved them up to his pillows and under his blanket. Beth rested her head on his shoulder and casually played with his chest hairs, but he could tell her mind was clouded with thoughts. Perhaps they were the same ones racing through his. 

_How long can this last?_

_Were they only hurting Alma?_

_Were they hurting themselves more?_

He took her hand from his chest and kissed her palm. In that moment, all those troublesome thoughts seemed to vanish. Beth snuggled into his arms, and together, they fell asleep holding each other. 

**

Since prom night, things were much more different between Beth and Vasily. At school, Vasily continued to act like the authoritative parental figure with Beth (aside from the “accidental” brush of the hand in the hallway or lunchtime visit, complete with a good finger-fucking and blowjob), but at home, they were most certainly lovers. For Beth, her favorite was when they got to be both. 

It was the Sunday before finals week and the two of them were hunkered down in the living room. Vasily on the couch grading papers. Beth on the floor studying for tomorrow's math test. 

“I hate school,” she muttered.

“That kind of attitude isn't going to help you,” Vasily said with a smirk. Even in a pair of blue jeans and a black V-neck shirt, he looked so damn handsome. 

Beth stuck her tongue out at him. “But when am I ever going to need to use trigonometry in real life?” 

Slamming her book shut, she turned over on to her back. She was wearing one of Vasily's white dress shirts with the buttons undone. Naked underneath due to the “no clothes policy” Vasily had introduced. But after Beth complained that it wasn't fair that she couldn't see him walking around the cabin naked, they reached a compromise were she would just forego wearing bra and panties while at home. There was still the occasional time when Vasily wanted her to dress up in her school uniform, so he could finger and lick her pussy. Maybe he could do that for her right now. 

Beth let her knees fall open as she gently petted her smooth mound. Another new rule: Vasily wanted her to keep her pussy waxed, which she actually didn't mind doing. She was more sensitive and responsive to his touch, mouth, and cock. As she glided her fingers over her slit, her breathing quickened. She was more sensitive and responsive to her own touch too.

Watching her, Vasily lowered his red pen. “What are you doing?” 

“Let's take a break and play, Daddy,” she said, rubbing herself. 

Beth knew how to use the magic word to get what she wanted. At once, Vasily moved from the couch to join her on the floor. He covered her body, positioning himself between her open legs. She giggled as he dropped his full weight on top of her. He was huge everywhere, and she loved feeling like she was nestled in a cocoon with him. But as soon as she was comfortable, he changed the rules. 

Vasily grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. She squirmed under him, knowing how much he enjoyed seeing her frustrated and horny. The more she moved, the more her pussy rubbed deliciously against the denim of his jeans. Her nipples tightened at the sight of this hot older man looming over her helpless body. The dark chest hairs peeking out of his V-neck. The stubble on his chiseled jawline. His luscious mouth. And all those muscles. The cords in his strong arms bulged as he gripped her wrists harder. 

“Are you sure you wanna play, little girl?” His face darkened, matching his seductive growl. 

Beth stared into his icy blue eyes. “I wanna play, sir.”

Vasily gave her a crooked grin and snaked his right hand down, the other still holding her wrists above her head. As his willing captive, she shivered with anticipation, anxious for him to undo his jeans and free his cock. Instead, he reached between her legs and cupped her pussy. He slipped a finger inside, teasing her and coaxing a shrill cry from her. 

“I know what will get you to study,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “I don't want to think about that.”

“Then, no playing.” He stopped touching her.

“Wait!” She lifted her hips up desperately, but he kept his hand away from her. Sighing, she gave in and asked, “Okay, what?”

Vasily ran his hand over her bare legs. “If you study real hard and get an A, I'll give you a reward for each one.”

She carefully watched his hand. “What kind of reward?”

“I'll show you.” He gave her a fiery kiss and pushed his finger back inside her. In and out. In and out. He swallowed each one of her pitiful moans. “My baby girl...” He moved his mouth down her neck, nipping along the column. His stubble tickled her. She wiggled her fingers in his grip, wanting to touch him, but Vasily didn't let go. He wrapped his mouth around her tits, tugging on her nipples with his teeth.

“Daddy!” Beth gasped.

He chuckled into her chest. “Someone's sensitive today.”

She squirmed more underneath him. “Then, fuck me, Daddy.”

Vasily lifted his head. Something dark flashed in his eyes before he flipped her over. He pulled the shirt off her and arranged her pliable body on all fours. Beth looked over her shoulder to watch Vasily discard his clothing. His stiff cock hung proudly, and she wet her lips with excitement. He knelt behind her, kneading her bottom with his big hands. She cooed with each squeeze.

“You like that?” Vasily asked.

“Yes, Daddy...” Beth gasped when he spanked one cheek.

“How about that?” 

She nodded. “Uh-huh...”

He spanked her other cheek, and she cried out.

The next thing Beth knew Vasily was pushing his thumb into her puckered asshole. She let out a little squeal.

"And you really like that," Vasily said.

She blushed at the lewd act. Was he going to fuck her ass now? She wasn't sure if she was even ready for that.

But Vasily removed his thumb and pressed his cock against her pussy. He slid into her nice and slow. She moaned as his big cock stretched her.

“That's it, princess.” He pulled her butt cheeks apart, and Beth shuddered with delight. It turned her on, knowing Vasily was watching himself fuck her. “Open up for me.”

In this position, Beth could feel his tip bump right against her cervix. “You're so deep, Daddy.”

Vasily groaned and gripped her waist, crudely slamming in and out of her, his heavy balls slapping against her ass. With a loud moan, Beth collapsed forward, resting her cheek on the carpet. She felt so painfully and wonderfully full. Reaching under herself, she rubbed her clit, immediately sending a shock wave through her body. Vasily was right. She was damn sensitive today. 

“Fuck, baby, I can feel you clenching around me.” Vasily slammed into her even harder. “Keep doing that.”

Closing her eyes, Beth mewled and rubbed her clit as Vasily's cock rubbed that perfect spot inside. Soon, she saw fireworks explode behind her eyes as she climaxed, gushing around her fingers and Vasily's cock.

“Good girl,” Vasily said, soothingly rubbing her lower back. 

Breathlessly, Beth's eyes flew open as he dropped down on her, pressing his entire weight on top of her again. She loved the feel of his muscular and hairy body against her soft and small one. It reminded her he was all man. Her man. Vasily's hand circled her neck, entrapping her once more in his hold, but she wasn't afraid. 

“Come inside me now, Daddy,” she panted. 

Vasily's hips snapped forward, burying his cock inside her tight hole. “Oh, fuck.” He pressed his hot mouth on hers and groaned, releasing his cum deep into Beth. She wiggled back against him as he continued spilling inside her. She felt sore and sticky and loved. Nothing in the world compared to this feeling.

Vasily remained on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath. She reveled under his cozy and comfortable weight, not wanting to lose her security blanket. But finally, he rolled off her.

Playtime was done. 

“So, do we have a deal?” Vasily asked with the biggest grin on his face. 

Beth glanced at her math book, lying just a few inches away from their cooling bodies. Maybe trigonometry wasn't so bad after all. 

She laughed. “Yes, sir, we fucking do.”

**

The day Beth was dreading and looking forward to finally arrived. Alma was coming to town for her graduation and to take her back to Lexington. Beth felt conflicted. On one hand, she had missed Alma terribly over these past three months. On the other, she didn't want to leave Vasily. The night before Alma was due to arrive, Vasily and Beth fucked throughout the cabin, in every position, on every surface. They made love urgently and frantically, like it was going to be their last time—and it was most likely the truth. Sore and exhausted after their last round, Beth fell asleep in Vasily's bed with her belly full of his cum. In the morning, she woke up alone, and her heart sank, knowing this would soon become her new reality. She started to cry.

“Beth, what's wrong?” Vasily returned to the room, running a towel through his wet hair. He was bare chested, wearing only a pair of navy blue boxers. 

Beth hid her face in the pillow. “Nothing.”

“Then, why are you crying?” The mattress dipped as he sat beside her.

She sniffled, turning to face him. “Why can't we just tell Alma about us?”

He let out a heavy sigh. “We've already gone through this. You know it would break her heart.”

“What about _my_ heart?” Beth asked. 

Vasily didn't have a response.

“What if I choose to stay?” she argued. “I don't need Alma's permission. I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions.”

“Even the wrong ones?”

She recoiled at his harsh words. “Are you saying if I stay with you, I'll be making a mistake?”

Vasily touched her arm. “Beth, you're not mine to keep.”

“That's not true. I know you just don't want me.” She jerked her arm away, pulling the covers over her body. “You're still scared, aren't you? That people will judge us? That they'll think you're taking advantage of me? I know what I'm doing.”

“No, you don't!”

Beth was startled at Vasily's outburst. All this time, he had never raised his voice at her.

He took in a deep breath and stood. Pacing and running his hand over his face, he said, “I'm sorry about that, Beth.” He stopped moving and looked at her with a softened expression. “These past few months have been amazing. You are the best thing to happen to me, Beth, do you understand that? I love you.”

Her heart ached at his confession. “Then, why are you giving me up?”

“I'm not giving you up,” he said. “I'm letting you go.”

Beth narrowed her eyes. “If you say it's for my own good, I'm going to scream.”

“It's for your own good.”

Beth opened her mouth, but before she could make a noise, Vasily was on her, covering her mouth with his hand. She resisted the urge to bite down and instead turned her head away angrily.

“Don't do this,” Vasily said. “We only have one more day together. Let's not ruin it.”

“I'm not the one ruining it.” She moved, turning her back to him, but when she felt Vasily lay next to her and spoon her from behind, she didn't resist.

He pushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. “There's still so much you don't understand about this world, Beth. I've already seen so much of it, and I want you to experience the same things. I want you to succeed. I want you to make mistakes. I want you to laugh and be happy. I want you to preserve through all the disappointments and hardships. I want you to live a life that both Alma and I will be proud of.”

Alma. It all went back to her mother. But if wasn't for Alma marrying Vasily, they never would have met.

Beth turned back around to face Vasily. His teary blue eyes matched hers. She realize she wasn't looking at the man who used to be her stepfather, or a teacher, or her guardian. He was the man she loved. Beth placed her hand on his cheek. “I promise I'll make you proud of me.”

Vasily took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I already am.”

When Alma showed up at the cabin a couple hours later, it was actually a happy reunion. Beth suddenly understood what Vasily was trying to tell her. He wasn't giving her up; he was letting her go to be with Alma. He was putting aside his own needs and sacrificing his own happiness because he knew she belonged with Alma. She may be Vasily's princess, but she had been Alma's little girl first. 

Still, Vasily couldn't stop singing Beth's praises and bragging about her grades this semester, even though Alma already knew about the four A's she received, thanks to some special motivation from Vasily. Beth Harmon on the honor roll. Somewhere, pigs must be flying. 

Smiling, Alma wiped away her tears. “I knew sending you to Vasily was the right thing to do.” 

Beth remembered how the tears she used to cause Alma were always filled with sadness; she didn't want to be the cause of that anymore. She was through with hurting the people she loved.

**

After the graduation ceremony. After taking a million pictures. After saying her good-byes to Annette, Cleo, Benny, Harry, and Townes. After a fancy celebratory dinner. After Alma went to bed. 

Beth was finally alone with Vasily again.

They sat together on the living room couch, Vasily holding her as she stared at her high school diploma. It was just a piece of paper, but it meant so much to her. None of this would have happened if Vasily hadn't given her a chance. 

“Thank you,” she said aloud.

“I didn't do this,” he replied. “You did this.”

“But, you believed in me,” she said. 

Vasily shifted around on the couch so Beth was sitting up next to him. “Do you remember our first chess game?”

“Of course.”

“You were so stubborn.” He smiled at the memory. “You wanted to learn everything about the sport in one night. You were hungry for it.” He traced her cheek. “That's why I believe in you.”

Beth pressed her diploma to her chest, wishing she could lean over and kiss him, but with Alma sleeping just down the hall, she couldn't risk it.

“I got you something.” Vasily reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny silver necklace. Hanging from it was a pink diamond heart pendant. It sparkled like the diamonds from the tiara she wore to prom. The only difference was this diamond looked very real. 

She pushed his hand away. “I can't take this, Vasily. It's too much.”

He shook his head. “It's just right.”

Beth pulled her hair up so Vasily could put the necklace on her. Once it was around her neck, she looked down at the pink heart and touched it lovingly. “Thank you. I'm never going to take it off.”

She was stunned when Vasily lowered his mouth and kissed her, taking the risk she couldn't take. He really was a changed man—just like how Vasily had changed her. He made her feel special and wanted. Those feelings would never go away, no matter how many miles separated them or how much time passed. 

Beth settled back into his arms, closing her eyes, despite knowing this would be her last night holding Vasily. In the morning, she would wake up holding nothing but his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, big congrats to Anya and The Queen's Gambit for their Golden Globe wins! So proud of everyone! And Anya looked stunning in her [green dress! ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CL4qXofpwqA/)
> 
> So, we've made it to the happy ending! Thank you for your patience and for going through so much angst to get to this point! I mentioned it before, but I did not expect this story to be so emotionally draining! IT HAS BEEN A JOURNEY. 
> 
> Normally, I'm not a fan of time jumps, but I always planned to have one for this story because it made the most sense to have Vasily and Beth finally be together after a couple of years apart. Their reunion is so sweet and fluffy and smutty (of course).
> 
> For your reference as you read, here are some of the Instagram photos on “Beth's” account lol  
> [Freshman year](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmB8skMBnZs/) [of college](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmd3KUChYsI/)
> 
> [When she first dyed her hair blonde](https://www.instagram.com/p/BjVQi0MhoYw/)
> 
> [Study aboard in Italy](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkdO0UNhLVQ/)
> 
> [Roadtripping with friends](https://www.instagram.com/p/ByAts7kJiA2/)
> 
> [Obligatory selfie](https://www.instagram.com/p/BpunxZflzC8/)
> 
> And yes, I gave Vasily a dog because I was inspired by Marcin's love for animals. [ It's adorable!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CF6yZ_LBcYD/)
> 
> This may be my last Beth/Borgov fic for awhile, but I might be back if the muse strikes again! I've enjoyed all your comments and kudos so much! Thank you for reading!

**Four Years Later**

A month ago, Alma Wheatley called Vasily out of the blue. Beth was graduating from college, and she wanted him to come to the ceremony as a surprise. At first, Vasily politely declined. After Beth returned to Lexington, they had tried to keep in touch as much as possible until life got in the way. She became busy with school and her studies, and he was named headmaster at Ridgecrest Academy after Headmistress Deardorff took another job out of state. Still, he made sure to send a check to Alma every semester to help Beth pay for school and requested that she never know money was coming from him.

Despite their distance, Vasily was still curious about Beth. She had spent her freshman year at community college before transferring to the University of Kentucky. She still lived at home with Alma, and there were no signs that she was in a serious relationship. Well, according to her Instagram account (@queens_gambit), which he periodically checked over the years. He was glad to see that she had taken his advice to go and experience everything life had to offer. Aside from the various hairstyles and hair colors she liked experimenting with (she was currently a blonde), there were photos with Alma, with her many groups of friends, from her vacation trips, from her spring break travels, her semester studying aboard in Italy—but in each image, there was his pink diamond heart necklace. 

It just showed Vasily that he was never far from Beth.

Which is why he gave in to Alma's request; he would be there for Beth's graduation. 

Vasily was a nervous mess the entire week leading up to the trip. It had been years since he last saw both women. Alma had remarried again. Third time was the charm, she told him. Only twenty-two, Beth was in the middle of living her best life. She was going to graduate with a bachelor's degree in mathematics and statistics, then she wanted to go to graduate school to become a teacher—like him. 

Meanwhile, Vasily wasn't getting any younger. He was forty-four now. His joints creaked. His body ached. He had more gray hairs than he could count. To put it into perspective, fifty was around the corner for Vasily, while Beth was just barely old enough to order a drink at a bar. And these days, his only companion was Bishop, the pitbull he had adopted. He found the cabin was too quiet and lonely after Beth was gone. But as much as Vasily loved and adored his dog, Bishop couldn't replace Beth. 

That Friday, Vasily took a half-day off work and dropped Bishop off at the kennel before heading to Lexington for the weekend. So many thoughts and scenarios flooded his mind as he made the four-hour drive. Not a day went by where he didn't replay those magical three months with Beth. The empty guest room served as a constant reminder of who was missing from his life. Even when his colleagues offered to set him up on dates, he always turned them down. Again, no one could take Beth's spot.

When Vasily finally made it to Alma's home, she was there to greet him with her usual warmth and a fierce hug. She still sported the same simple hairstyle and modest dress, although it looked like she had lost some weight. Her husband, Manuel, was at work and Beth was at school, but Vasily was fine with spending the afternoon alone with Alma.

As soon as Vasily stepped through the front door, he was transported back through time. The house held so many precious memories. There was the living room, where he used to take piano lessons with Alma. There was the staircase, where he first laid eyes on Beth as she descended the stairs to meet her new stepfather. For a short while, he knew what it was like to have a family.

“Nothing's changed, has it?” Alma asked as she noticed him surveying the house.

But, everything had changed. He was no longer her husband or Beth's stepfather. Someone else had taken his place. For a moment, he felt like an intruder, although he had been invited here. 

“Coffee?” Alma said.

“Sure.”

Vasily followed her into the kitchen, where she opened a cupboard and pulled out a white mug. 

“You still take it black?” she said, picking up the coffee pot.

“Yes, thank you, but I'm surprised you're not offering me something stronger.” 

Alma smiled and poured his coffee into the mug. “Two years sober, Vasily.” 

His eyes widened with surprise as he took the steaming cup from her. “That's amazing, Alma, congratulations. What made you stop?”

“Well, Manuel doesn't drink, and he encouraged me to quit,” she said. “Honestly, I don't miss it. Can you imagine that?”

Vasily chuckled. Since he knew Alma, he had ever seen her without a Gibson in her hand.

“When you find your soulmate, you'll do anything for that person,” Alma added.

Like letting Beth go, so she could live the life she deserved? 

“I worry about you sometimes, Vasily,” Alma said softly. “All alone in that cabin...”

“I have a dog now,” he shared with a grin.

Moving closer to him, Alma touched his arm, almost sympathetically. “I know what you did, Vasily. Beth told me everything.”

Vasily's gaze lowered to the floor, unable to meet her face. His stomach knotted as he licked his dry lips. Cautiously, he set his coffee down on the counter, waiting for the confrontation that was long overdue. 

“You taught her to love herself and to love others,” Alma said. “And you showed her what it was like to belong.”

He lifted his head, giving her a puzzled look. Why wasn't she more upset?

“You know, Beth and I went to therapy for awhile to mend our relationship,” she continued. “I suppose that prompted her to be honest with me about her feelings for you. But, I'm also her mother. I could sense something had happened during those three months she spent with you.”

He cringed. “So, why didn't you send a hitman after me?”

“Trust me, I thought about it. I even thought about doing it myself.”

They shared a sardonic smile.

Alma sighed. “But, I know you're a good man, Vasily.”

“Am I?” he asked with a deep frown.

She took his hand into hers. “Yes, you are. Do you know how I know?”

“How?” he said, looking into her warm eyes.

“You gave me back my little girl.” With a smile, Alma lifted her other hand to touch his cheek. “Now, didn't you make me a promise to take care of my Beth?”

**

It had been a long day for Beth. She had spent the morning tying up some loose ends around campus, including finishing a chess game with Professor Shaibel (she won). Then, she spent the afternoon with Jolene. She couldn't believe they were graduating from college tomorrow. It seemed like only yesterday Beth had graduated from high school. Thinking about Ridgecrest made her thoughts wander to Vasily, which they often did. He had turned her from a dead end and put her on the right path. Even though Alma never came out and told her, Beth knew he had been helping her pay for college. She hoped she had made him proud. Beth had thought about inviting him to her graduation, but she was afraid that he would tell her no. Four years had passed without them seeing each other. To Beth, that seemed like Vasily was intent on staying away—as he told her—for her own good. Returning to Lexington was not an option, no matter how much she wanted to see him. 

It was near dark when Beth made it home. She strolled through the front door to find it was quiet inside. Too quiet. “Mom? Manuel?” Walking into the living room, she froze at who she saw sitting there. 

“Hello, Beth.” Vasily rose from the couch to greet her. His height and stance exuded masculinity and dominance that still made her knees weak. He was dressed casually in a long-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. His big smile reached his hypnotic blue eyes. Dark stubble covered his still-handsome face, and his temples were gray, showing too much time had passed.

Still speechless, Beth could only stand there and stare, expecting to wake up from this dream at any second.

“Uh, Alma and Manuel went out to dinner and a movie,” Vasily said when she didn't speak.

Which meant they wouldn't be home for awhile. 

Beth managed to finally find her voice. “What are you doing here?” she asked in a hushed whisper, even though she knew they were alone. 

Vasily's smile vanished. “I'm sorry. I thought...” He shook his head, sprinting toward the door. “Never mind. I shouldn't have come.”

In a panic, Beth placed herself in front of Vasily before he could leave. “No, no, don't go. I'm glad you're here.”

“You are?”

She nodded. “You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment.”

“Four years, five months, and three days?”

Beth grinned and pressed her lips to Vasily's mouth. He returned the kiss passionately and desperately, as if they both had been starving for each other and now the hunger strike was over. Yet, their bodies molded together like no time had actually passed. Her nipples pebbled through her bra and thin white blouse, and Vasily's hands brazenly traveled under her jean skirt to grab her ass. She rubbed against him for more contact, but they broke away to catch their breath, keeping their arms around each other and foreheads connected.

She wasn't dreaming; Vasily was really here with her. 

He touched the pink diamond heart that adorned her neck. “You still have it.”

Beth took his hand and placed it over her chest. “You still have mine too.”

Relief washed over Vasily's face as he kissed her again and moved them to the couch. She promptly settled on his lap. 

“There's so much I want to tell you,” Beth said, giddy with happiness. 

He touched her blonde hair. “I know some things.” 

She smiled shyly. “Do you like it?”

“I miss the red, but I wouldn't care if you shaved your head.”

Beth giggled. “Wait, how do you know I dye my hair? Do you stalk my Instagram? I didn't even think you knew that existed.”

“I may be old, but I still work at a high school, remember?”

“I remember.” Beth placed his hand on her bare leg, moving it between her thighs like that time in his classroom long ago. 

Vasily sharply inhaled. “Beth...”

“What's wrong?” she asked with a pout. 

“There's no need to rush.” Gently, he removed his hand from her lap and took her small hands into his larger ones. “You want to know why I'm here, princess?”

Her ears perked up at the last word. 

“I'm here to take you back with me,” he said, lifting her chin so she could see all the love and adoration shining in his eyes. 

“What about Alma?” Beth asked.

“It's not about her anymore, princess,” Vasily said. “It's about us and our time together now. Are you ready for that?”

The angry and resentful fifteen-year-old Beth with the crush on her new stepfather wouldn't have understood that question. Neither would have the bitter and sad eighteen-year-old version of herself experiencing her first taste of love and heartache. But now, as a twenty-two-year-old woman, sitting with the man who had given up so much for her, while at the same time, _given_ her so much, she was prepared for whatever waited for them. 

**

Vasily usually had a routine he rigorously followed. Wake up at six. Take Bishop for a walk. Shower. Make breakfast. Go to work. But since the school year ended and summer vacation started, his routine had changed a bit. After taking Bishop for a walk, he returned to the cabin to find the shower already running. Smiling, he sneaked into the bathroom and undressed. He pulled back the curtain to find Beth standing under the shower. His eyes feasted on the beautiful sight before him, his gaze traveling from the top of her wet long blonde hair to the water droplets running down her naked and perfect body. The only thing she had on was her diamond necklace. 

Beth looked over her shoulder, smiling mischievously. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Morning, princess.” Vasily climbed into the tub with her, pulling the curtain close behind him. Crowding into the small space, he reached over her head to grab the bar of soap from the shower rack. 

“Why didn't you wake me up to go walking with you and Bishop?” Beth asked.

“Considering our long night, you looked like you needed your rest.” He lathered up the soap and ran the bubbles over his chest and arms before placing the bar back. “How are you feeling?”

Beth blushed. “A little sore.”

It made sense. She had only been back with him for a month, and last night, he had particularly been rough on her, binding her hands behind her back with one of his silk ties and using all her holes until she passed out. 

Vasily rinsed off and pressed his fingers to her smooth pink slit. “I'm sorry about that, baby, but remember what I told you.”

With a soft moan, Beth nodded. “I have to get used to Daddy's cock being inside me again.”

“That's right.” He lightly rubbed her pussy. “You're so small and tight, so I have to be careful. It's going to take time and practice...”

“Lots of practice,” Beth said, taking a hold of his already-hardening cock and positioning it at her soaked entrance. He wouldn't be surprised if she had been touching herself in the shower before he arrived.

“Beth.” Vasily fought for control, but it was no use. He pushed her back against the tiled wall and lifted her right leg around his waist. Kissing Beth, he was back inside her with one hard thrust. 

She gasped against his mouth, moaning as he filled her completely. “Oh, Daddy, it still _hurts_...”

“I'll take good care of you, baby.” Vasily moved his lips down the curve of her neck, while dipping his hand to massage her swollen clit. Beth moaned in appreciation, her pussy walls fluttered around his dick. “There you go. You feel better now?”

She hugged him to her, his chest crushing her soft little tits. “Yes, thank you, Daddy.”

As he continued to tease her clit, he slowly began to drive his fat cock in and out her sweet cunt, letting her get used to his length and size again, no matter how much it hurt. Her breathless whimpers in his ear made him want to move even harder and faster inside her. 

Only Beth could give him the stamina to make him feel like he was twenty years younger again. But he knew that wasn't what she wanted; she wanted someone older. Someone who would keep her safe and protected. Someone who could take care of her all her wants and needs properly.

A daddy.

With an impatient snarl, Vasily wrapped his large hands around her tiny waist and slid her sexy and nubile body up and down his dick. Beth nearly screamed, her back arching off the wall as she clung to his muscular arms. He couldn't stop plowing into her, lost in the feel of her wet and tight pussy. The warm spray of the shower continued to hit their conjoined bodies. Her pale skin was flushed in a pretty shade of pink.

Vasily captured Beth's panting mouth with a hard kiss. “How does Daddy's cock feel?” 

“So good, Daddy,” Beth said, breathlessly watching below as his big cock stretched and split her open. “You're fucking me so good...”

Vasily watched with her, his thick cock spearing her tiny pink slit so effortlessly like she had been made for him. A bout of possessiveness surged through him. Without giving a warning, Vasily pulled out of her and spun her around. Beth yelped, placing her hands flat on the wall in front of her. He gripped her waist and pushed her forward so her cute ass was sticking out at him. Instantly, he thrust his cock back inside her pussy. 

“Oh, fuck!” Beth jumped to her toes at the sudden penetration. “You're so big, Daddy...and so deep...” 

Vasily groaned at her dirty words, fisting his right hand around her damp hair to make a ponytail. Pulling her head back, he snapped his hips forward, slamming into her repeatedly, the sounds of their slapping bodies echoing loudly in the bathroom. 

Moaning, Beth wantonly moved with him, meeting every single one of his brutal thrusts.

“That's right, princess. You can't enough of my cock, can you?” Vasily lowered his free hand to her pussy again, playing with her clit as she fucked herself on his dick. “Can you?”

Beth began to tremble beneath him. “No, Daddy...it's never enough...I want more, please, give me more...”

It was never enough for him either. 

“Touch yourself,” Vasily ordered her, removing his hand from between her legs. With his cock still buried inside her pussy, he sucked her juices from his index finger and found her puckered asshole. As tempting as it was to plunge his dick into that forbidden area, Beth was far too delicate for that right now. Instead, he pushed his finger into that tight ring as slowly as he could. 

Beth keened, moving her fingers faster on her clit. “Yes, Daddy, right there...”

He hummed in agreement as he synced his cock and finger to move in and out of her. Maybe tonight, they would use one of her toys so he could fuck both holes at the same time. 

Soon, Beth cried out as a spasm tore through her overstimulated body.

“Good girl.” Vasily took his finger out of her ass and caressed her back, steadying her quivering legs. Holding her waist with both hands now, he pounded into her from behind. Beth rested her cheek against the wall, sobbing to herself. The noises were a mixture of pleasure and pain. He knew he was probably pushing her limits especially after last night, but she never complained, always wanting to make him happy—and he was always happy. How could he not be when Beth was back in his arms again? 

Reaching under to squeeze her swaying tits, Vasily covered her small body with his weight and pressed his hard chest to her smooth back. They instinctively moved as one, a union of two souls.

_“When you find your soulmate, you'll do anything for that person.”_

Somehow, Vasily's mind still managed to conjure up Alma's voice, but what she had told him was the truth. He would do anything for Beth. Let her go. Come back for her. Walk away. Take her away. Lead her to the light. Bring her into the darkness. Anything...

“Vasily...”

It was Beth's voice that anchored him back to this moment. Her slick pussy walls were clenching around his cock, on the verge of coming again. Wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her up, he moved his right hand to clutch her pink diamond heart. 

His heart.

Vasily grunted as he filled her over and over again. “Tell me you're mine.”

Beth wailed, throwing her head back against his chest. “I'm yours, Daddy. Only yours...”

He pumped into his princess a few more times before they both climaxed with a roar. They collapsed against the tiled wall, holding each other, a mess of limbs and fluids. Thankfully, they were already in the shower. Vasily pulled his cock out of her tender pussy and turned her around, examining her to make sure she was fine. The smile on her face said it all. 

Beth sighed. “I love you.”

He brushed the wayward strands of blonde hair from her forehead to look into her shimmering hazel eyes. “I love you too.”

Unlike their frenzied lovemaking, Vasily gave Beth a slow and undemanding kiss, letting their tongues entwine together as he ran his hands over her firm and supple body. Beth's age no longer bothered him when she looked this gorgeous. His fingers naturally returned to her pussy, rubbing her silky folds, where his cum was still leaking out of her. Vasily wondered if Beth would be willing to stop using birth control so he could put some babies inside her. He smiled at the thought of becoming a father at his age, or what Alma's reaction might be if they made her a grandmother. 

The world certainly worked in strange and mysterious ways. 

After they took another shower, Vasily made Beth her favorite breakfast: pancakes with lots of maple syrup, and a side of bacon with a bowl of fresh strawberries. The “no bra and panties” rule was back in play, so Beth was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of her cotton shorts with nothing underneath. He had thrown on some jeans and a black T-shirt. They ate on the back porch, soaking in the morning sun surrounded by the lush green forest and the majestic mountains. This was going to be his new routine now for the next two years or so. Beth had enrolled for graduate school at the University of Tennessee. Then, during her spring semester, she was going to start student teaching at Ridgecrest. But, why stop there?

“Can you go get me my cigarettes, sweetheart?” Vasily asked Beth after they finished eating.

She got up to retrieve them, not bothering to ask where they were because she knew he still kept them in his nightstand drawer. 

It also gave Vasily enough time because when she returned with his cigarettes and lighter, he was already down on one knee, holding open the black velvet box that contained the pink diamond engagement ring to match her necklace. 

His heart hammered beneath his chest. “Elizabeth Harmon, you've been my past and you're now my present. Will you do me the honor of becoming my future and marry me?”

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded and exclaimed, “Yes!”

In between laughing and crying, Vasily slipped the ring on Beth's finger and stood back up to spin her around in his arms. Bishop barked and jumped happily around them. Without even knowing it, Vasily realized he had already created his own family. Still holding Beth, he set her back down on her feet and covered her face with kisses. The sunlight reflecting off the diamonds was not nearly as bright as her smile. 

“You know what this means, don't you?” Vasily asked.

Beth hooked her arms around his neck and touched their foreheads together. “You're keeping me?” 

He pulled her in for a soft kiss, then shared a secret with her. It was one word: “Forever.” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Bad Things](https://youtu.be/4YPrKmm1GSM) by Teflon Sega
> 
> "Sometimes the dark leads me to the light  
> Sometimes for the peace we both got to fight"


End file.
